A Time And A Place
by Freckled-Horseface
Summary: Ereri/Riren college AU in which eighteen-year-old Eren Jaeger goes to college and discovers the joys of being an independent adult, and makes a few new friends (and a new boyfriend) along the way. Rated M for future smutties. tagged OC because there's too many characters to fit in the tags.
1. Chapter 1

Eren's POV

Standing up from where I'd been sitting on the carpeted floor, I took a few quick glances around my bedroom, trying to see if there was anything that I needed to take with me that I hadn't packed yet. I hurriedly grabbed a few more articles of clothing and shoved them in the box, hoping to get this last one closed up and in the car before my mother decided that she wanted to get nostalgic with me before I left to go. Go where, you might ask? College. I had graduated from high school what had felt like days ago, but in reality was three months. Three long, tiring months of trial and error, of applying to different schools and hoping and praying that I would get in. Finally, one of them had accepted, and I had begun packing almost immediately, wanting to get there as soon as possible since classes were going to start soon.

My mother, as if having heard my thoughts of not wanting her to appear, walked through my door just as I was putting a strip of packing tape on the last box.

"Hi, Eren." She had a somewhat sad smile on her face. "How's your packing going?"

I brought my head up to look at her, then looked back down at the box I'd just taped, then trained my eyes back on her, placing a hand on the top of the box. "This is the last one."

"Oh, Eren. I can't believe this is actually happening!" She stepped forward and wrapped me in a tight hug. "My baby boy is going to school! I'm going to miss you so much!"

I felt my face get a bit warm. "Mom, come on. I'm eighteen." I pushed back against her a little. "And, as I recall, you said that exact same thing on my first day of high school."

"Did I?" In fact, she did. Even though my memory could be spotty, there were some things that I remembered extremely clearly for some reason, and that was one of them.

"Yeah Mom, you did."

"Oh, okay." She shrugged. "Anyway, I'm going to miss you," suddenly, her arms were back around me in another bone-crushing hug. "Your father and I are going to be all by ourselves, now that you and Mikasa are both going to be gone!" Mikasa was my adoptive older sister of three years, who'd graduated high school three years prior to me and had been accepted to the same college as I had. I had no doubts that I would be seeing her very soon after I arrived; she had always been very protective of me.

"I'll visit." Once again, I tried to pull away, but my mother wasn't having that, and she kept me close to her as if she was never going to let go.

She fake-pouted, "how do you know? Mikasa never did!"

I sighed and gave up in my attempts to escape. "Well, I'm not surprised. The school is practically in another state."

"I don't want excuses. I want visits from my kids."

I chuckled lightly, pulling back from my mother's embrace and being allowed to let go. "I promise I'll visit you, and I'll try to get Mikasa to come too."

My mother's expression of feigned sadness disappeared to be replaced by a warm, loving smile. "Oh, thank you Eren. I know I've already said this more than a few times, but... I'm going to miss you so much." She reached forward and lightly clasped my hand in hers. "But, if you can't get Mikasa to come, I expect you to at least bring somebody." Suddenly, her smile was replace with a smirk. "I'll be impressed if you manage to get a nice pretty girl to come back with you."

I felt my face get hot once more and I pulled my hand away from my mother's and hid my face in my palms, grumbling to her and myself. "Come on, I don't even like girls..."

The expression on my mom's face changed from what it was to a look of slight confusion and shock for a moment, before shifting to amusement and love, and she spoke with a smile on her face and in her voice. "Oh, right, I forgot."

Wait, seriously? I looked up from behind my hands to look at my mother confusedly. I practically just came out to my mom, and she brushed it off as if she already knew? Huh. She's cooler than I thought.

"Don't worry, I won't tell your father. We both know how he is." Standing up, she continued speaking. "I think the best way to let him know would be to bring some lucky guy home with you; show him that it's already too late for him to do anything about it."

I couldn't hide my smile. "Thanks, mom." I stood up beside her and gave her one final quick hug. "Now, do you want to help me get this box into my car so I can go?"

"Sure, I'd love to." She and I each grabbed one side of the box, lifting it together and carrying it out of my bedroom, down the stairs, through the living room, and out the door, setting it in the trunk of my small car, where there was already one box and a large suitcase.

I thanked her and shut the trunk, heading back inside to say my final goodbyes to my mother and father before exiting the home once more, climbing into the driver's seat of my vehicle, and giving one final wave to my parents as I pulled out of the driveway and began the long drive to the campus where I'd be living and learning for the next four years of my life.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Heyo! yeah, I'm posting another story. You may be confused as to why I'm just now starting a new one when my other one is still only one chapter long, but actually, this one is already a LOT longer. I've been posting this on Wattpad every Wednesday, and I've got six chapters finished (yeah, this has been a thing for six weeks). I'm going to post all of the chapters so far today, and then I'll do Wednesday updates after that. I'm only posting all of them today since yesterday was Wednesday so it's not too ridiculous to post all of them now.**

 **toodles! (oh my god who even says that anymore XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

Once I'd arrived at the college, I immediately was confused. I had no idea where to go, no idea what to do, and no idea who to ask for help, and I found myself briefly wishing Mikasa was here to aid me. Luckily, though, help arrived swiftly, in the form of a stoic-looking girl with red-brown hair and a few freckled, and the younger-looking blonde trailing close behind her.

"Hi. I'm Ymir. This is Krista. Our job is to help you get settled in," and then, mumbles under her breath, she added, "even if we may not want to."

Pretending to have not heard that, I gave a slight smile at the pair. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Eren." I hesitantly put out a hand, unsure of what to do now.

Ignoring my gesture of attempted kindness, Ymir looked around me at my car. "Have you got any stuff you need to take to your dorm?" She began walking towards my vehicle, flipping through a stack of papers on a clipboard that I'd previously failed to notice. Once she'd found the paper she'd been looking for, she trailed a finger down the page, stopping when she located the information needed, looking back at me. "Are you gonna get your shit or what?"

I was quick to apologize and begin moving. "Oh, yeah, sorry. I'll get it out." I opened the trunk of my small car, revealing a large rolling suitcase and two medium-sized boxes. I hastily grabbed one of the boxes when I saw Ymir begin to pull one out before saying anything about it. Krista took the suitcase and pulled out the handle so she could roll it.

Ymir began walking away at a brisk pace. "Follow me. I'll show you where your dorm room is." I was quick to do as she'd said, not wanting her to go too quickly and take my stuff with her.

* * *

We'd arrived at the room fairly quickly. It was in building 104, which Ymir had said "didn't make sense" because there "weren't even 104 buildings on campus." I had agreed but stayed silent, opting to try and stay on Ymir's good side (if she had one) by being as quiet as possible.

Now here I was, alone in my dorm (Ymir and Krista had left fairly soon), my roommate having apparently not arrived yet. I was currently pulling clothes out of y suitcase and one of the boxes, hanging some up and shoving some unceremoniously into the drawers of a dresser that had been there when I'd arrived. All of my stuff (the boxes and suitcase) had been placed on the one of the two beds that I'd claimed.

The room was small, and had a layout where each side was an almost perfect mirror image of the other, with where you came in the door being the dividing line. There were two beds, one on either side of the door, two desks against the opposite wall from the beds, two small dressers beside the desks, and two small closest a to the sides of each bed. The only element of the room that made it asymmetrical was the small bathroom on one side of the room that contained a small shower, a toilet, a sink, and a mirror. I'd claimed the side of the dorm to the right of the door when you first walk in, which was also the side that had the bathroom that I'd be sharing with my roommate.

I didn't have to wait long to find out who my roommate was. Just as I hung up the last shirt I'd brought and started to open the box that contained my bedding (so that I would be able to make my bed, of course), a fairly tall guy with two-toned hair (that had obviously been dyed) and a somewhat long face practically kicked the door down when he entered, carrying a large box and being followed by another guy who looked to be about the same age and had brown hair and eyes and an array of freckles across his cheeks. The freckled boy was also carrying a box. The two of them immediately spotted me, setting down their boxes on the previously unclaimed bed before the first one who'd entered spoke.

"Hi. You're Eren, right?" For a moment, I wondered how he knew who I was, but then I remembered that every student had been told the names of our roommates (but practically nothing else about them) in a letter from the school that also told us when our classes would be and where our dorms were, among other things. I still had the letter somewhere, but unfortunately, I could remember nothing from it, including the name of the horse-gave door-killer who'd just addressed me.

"Yup, that's me. Eren Jaeger." I put out a hand for him to shake, and he took it. "And you are?"

He seemed surprised that I didn't already know, and I was struck with a sudden feeling that my roommate was a bit of an asshole. "I'm Jean. Jean Kirschtein." He directed a thumb over his shoulder at his friend. "The Mexican with the freckles is Marco Bodt."

Marco gave a halfhearted glare at Jean for calling him a Mexican (which made me wonder if it was true or not), but waved and quietly greeted me upon being introduced.

Huh, I thought to myself. He certainly doesn't sounds Mexican. Brushing away the thought, I released Jean's hand and gave a small wave to the pair. "Hi guys. It's nice to meet you."

Jean quietly scoffed before replying with "yeah," and Marco held a kind smile on his face.

At that, Marco exchanged goodbyes with Jean and I, leaving to go to his own dorm to unpack and leaving Jean and I to do the same. I moved everything off of my bed, pulling a sheet, two pillows, and a blanket out of one box, removing the rest of its contents (which was just more bedding) and placing them on a shelf in the top of my closet before stretching the sheet over the empty mattress. After I had it secured, I tossed my blanket onto my bed, followed by my pillows. They landed in a heap, but I was too lazy to finish making my bed correctly, instead deciding to grab a towel and some clean clothes from my drawers and heading into the bathroom, telling Jean I was going to take a shower before closing and locking the door, starting the water and waiting for it to heat up.

After I was finished and had gotten out, I began to get dressed but stopped in my tracks when I heard a knock on the door of the dorm and heard Jean's voice as he answered.

"Uh, h-hi."his voice sounded somewhat strained, and I could guess that his face was probably at least a little red.

I was more than surprised to hear the voice that answered; their tone was cool, smooth, and one of the most familiar sounds I'd ever heard. "Hi. Is this Eren Jaeger's dorm?"

I scrambled to get dressed as quickly as possible, not bothering to put on a shirt, eager to get out of the bathroom to greet the person who'd asked for me.

"Oh, uh, yeah, but he's in the sh-"

I abruptly cut him off, bursting out of the bathroom wearing a pair of black basketball shorts and rushing towards the raven-haired girl at the door. "Mikasa!"

Her eyes lit up when she saw me, and she was quick to extend her arms out to receive the hug I had been about to give her. "Eren! I missed you so much! I'm sorry I never visited you guys, I just-"

I stopped her before she could finish voicing her excuse. "It doesn't matter. I missed you too." We pulled away from each other, both of us smiling. "I can't believe it's been so long!"

"Me neither." Mikasa normally wasn't want to smile very often (or visibly convey any emotions, actually), but there was a prominent grin upon her face. Her expression hardened some, the smile disappearing and being replaced by a more serious expression. "But Eren, you've got to stay safe, okay? Don't get into trouble."

My smile disappeared as well, to be replaced by a scowl, and I pulled my arms off of Mikasa and crossed them over my chest. "Mikasa, come on. Mom and Dad always told us: there's a time and a place for everything, and that time and that place is college. I believe them, and now I'm here. I'm going to take advantage of that."

Mikasa also crossed her arms, looking up at me with a frustrated look in her cold grey eyes. "No, you aren't. I'm going to make sure of that."

"Mikasa, please!" Suddenly, my tone became desperate. "I've waited my whole life to go to college, let me enjoy it now that I'm finally here!"

"You waited your whole life just to go to college? That's really nerdy, man." Jean, having apparently found his voice, made a snide comment that confirmed my earlier suspicion of him being an asshole.

I was quick to retort before Mikasa could say anything to either of us. "Shut up, Horseface." Then, I was back to talking to the girl in front of me. "Mikasa, I haven't seen you in three years! Please don't act like some overprotective mom the first time we're together again!"

"I'm not being overprotective." Her tone was even, but I could tell she was angry with me.

Good, I thought. Let her be angry, it this is how she's going to act. "Yes, you are, Mikasa! If this is how you're going to be, just leave!" I grabbed the door and swing it towards her, hard.

Her eyes narrowed and locked on mine, her cold grey gaze unwavering as she shot up a hand and caught the door a few inches away from her face.

I sighed. "Mikasa, I don't want to fight with you, but you need to understand that you don't have to protect me anymore."

Her hand fell from where it'd been holding a death grip on the door, falling to hang limply at her side. "Yes, I do. Goodbye, Eren. I'll see you later." With that, she turned away from me, walking out of the room and pulling the door shut behind her before I could protest.

I stood there silently and unmoving for a few minutes before walking to the bathroom to put on a shirt, finding Jean sitting on his bed with his hands clasped together between his knees when I came back out.

He saw me come from the bathroom and looked up at me contemplatively for a minute before calmly saying, "your girlfriend is fucking awesome."

My fave turned red and I spluttered out, "Sh-shut up Horseface, she's my sister!"

His expression visibly lit up the tiniest bit. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." Then, I added with a smirk, "but you should stick to going after Freckles."

Jean scowled at me and flipped me off. "Shut the hell up, Jaeger. I don't even think he's into guys." Oh, okay. That was a bit unexpected.

"If he was, would you go for it?"

He stared at the wall for a moment, thinking, before looking back at me and answering, "yeah, probably."

"So then, does that mean you're into guys?" I moved forward before turning around and sitting on the bed beside Jean.

"No shit, Sherlock, but if you're trying to seduce me, back the fuck off."

"Oh, ew, hell no man!" I was quick to get up from where I'd been sitting and move to a safe distance away from the angry horse. Taking a seat on my bed, I continued, "even if I am into guys, I would never want to fuck a horse-faced asshole like you. I asked because I could probably find out if Marco likes you or not."

"Wait, seriously? You'd do that for me?" I nodded, and then so did Jean, who also directed his gaze to the floor as he did so. "Thanks."

"Eh, it's no problem. Now, leave me alone; I want to get some sleep." I climbed onto my bed, pulling the heap of blankets over myself.

"Yeah, okay, sure." With that, Jean went back to unpacking, and I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Woo, two down!**

 **Also, I'm just saying this now: I haven't been to college, so I don't know what it's like exactly. I'm gonna try my best, but I make no promises to those of you who are college students that this will be completely accurate. I'm just going off of what I know.**


	3. Chapter 3

Two Weeks Later

Eren's POV

I woke with a start when Jean's alarm clock went off, beeping insistently for what I swear was a full two minutes before Jean actually woke up and got up to turn it off. Grateful that Jean had finally gotten his lazy butt out of bed to stop the annoying sound, I slid out of bed, stopping at my dresser to grab a towel and some clothes before going into the bathroom and turning the shower on.

Normally, I would try my best to go back to sleep after Jean's alarm had gone off, but today was the first day that either of us actually had to be awake for something: today was the day that classes started. Since I didn't have to be at my class for two hours (I didn't want to set my own alarm; it was easier to just use Jean's), I found myself with a bit of free time, and elected to go to a coffee shop that I'd seen on my way to the school after I'd finished my shower. I ended my shower swiftly, since Jean still needed to get ready for his class (which started a lot earlier than mine), quickly getting dressed and grabbing my backpack that was full of all of my textbooks (which I'd only bought last week) and heading out the door of the dorm without telling Jean where I was going. It wasn't like he would care anyway.

The drive to the coffee shop was quick, considering how close it was to the dorm. Once I'd arrived, I walked up to the counter, only to see that the barista was none other than Marco Bott, Jean's freckled friend whom I'd met on the day I'd moved in.

He offered a small wave in greeting, and then, for no apparent reason, spoke to me in Spanish. "¡Hola, Eren! ¿Cómo estas?" Then, with a chuckle, he added, "¿Te gusta beber la café, hm?"

For a moment I recalled Jean calling Marco a Mexican, and I briefly took note of the fact that that was, in fact, true.

All I could understand of what he'd said was "Hola, Eren," and my confusion at the rest was apparently visible on my face, because Marco was grinning and had a hand by his mouth to stifle his laughter if need be. "Shut up, Marco, it's not funny."

"Yeah, then why are you smiling?"

I fake-scowled, still smiling just like he'd said I was. "Shut up and make me my coffee, Freckles."

"Yeah, okay. What do you want?"He was still grinning, and I could tell that he would be for a little while.

"French vanilla latte, please."

Marco burst out laughing, using one hand to clutch his stomach and the other to hold himself up via the counter. Eventually he composed himself again and wiped his eye with the back of his hand. "Dude, that's like, the white-girliest drink ever. Aside from pumpkin spice, that is."

I crossed my arms and fake-pouted, chuckling. "Fuck you, Marco."

"Okay, okay." He put his hands up defensively, typing in my order and chuckling lightly. "I'm sorry for laughing at you. But on another note, you're a friend, and you pretty much just made my day-"

"But I didn't do anything!"

"I don't care, you made my day better anyway. So, as I was saying, you made my day, so I'll pay for half the cost of your drink.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to do that, Marco."

"Yeah, I know." He nodded. "But I'm doing it anyway. I'm also going to take a break, since there's no one else here, ad you and I are gonna have coffee together." He looked up at me and saw the shocked look on my face, chuckling again before saying, "no, not like that. Sure, you're a friend and all, but I don't want to date you." He looked down at the counter, his cheeks turning a bit pink as he continued. "There _is_ someone, though..."

"Oh my gosh, Marco." I knew I probably sounded like a white teenage girl, but I honestly didn't care. White girl voice to go with my white girl drink, I supposed. "Hurry up, make the coffees get your ass to a table, because you're telling me all about this."

He chuckled. "No, I'm not. But anyway, go pick a table." Gesturing around the empty room he added, "there's plenty to choose from."

"Yeah, alright, I'm going." I shrugged my backpack higher onto my shoulder and turned away from the counter, choosing a table in an area of the shop that seemed quiet (well, really, the whole place was quiet, but seeing as Marco and I were the only ones here, but still. It seemed quiet in that corner), setting my bag on an empty chair and sitting down to wait for Marco, who eventually showed up with our drinks and sat across from me.

"Here you go, Miss." Marco snickered as he handed me my drink, and I could tell from the look on his face that he thought he was the smartest motherfucker to ever walk the Earth for coming up with that one.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, taking the cup. "Ha ha, very funny, Marco."

Marco, in reply, smirked and put a hand to his chest. "I know."

I laughed again. Damn, what was it with this freckled kid and making me laugh so much? Whatever it was, it didn't matter. I was on a mission (which I would probably give up on very easily). A mission to find out who Marco liked.

Holy shit that sounded lame.

Oh well.

I took my drink and thanked him, setting it off to the side for a moment and leaning forward, placing my elbows on the table and resting my chin on my hands. "So," I asked with a smirk and a curious tone. "Who is it?"

"Uhh... who is who?" Marco leaned back in his seat, pretending to not know what I was talking about as his face turned slightly pink and he shifted his eyes from side to side.

"Oh, come on, Freckles. You know what I mean. Who do you like?"

"Somebody."

"Who?" I leaned forward on my elbows.

Marco crossed his arms defiantly, turning his head to the side and angling his chin up slightly. "I'm not telling."

"Okay." I shrugged.

Marco uncrossed his arms and looked back at me. "Wait, really? You're going to give up that easily?"

I shrugged again. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Oh, okay. So, Eren. why'd you decide to come to the shop today?"

"Because I wanted my morning latte? Why does anyone go to coffee shops?" I moved my chin off of my hands, crossing my arms on the table.

"True, true."

A short silence stretched between us before I spoke again. "So, who's your roommate? What're they like?"

"My roommate? His name is Armin Arlert. He's blonde, and he kind of resembles a coconut? He plays a lot of video games, but it's all stuff like Mario and Zelda. But he's really smart too, don't get me wrong. That kid's a like a fucking genius."

I took a long sip of my coffee before replying. "He sounds cool."

Marco nodded. "He really is." Then, his smile widening, he added, I'd ask you about your roommate, but I already know him pretty well."

I laughed. "Yeah, you do."

We talked for a while longer, and I learned that Marco was born in Mexico (he spoke fluent Spanish, but had no trace whatsoever of an accent when he spoke in English, which he was fluent in as well), his parents still lived there, and once he graduated from college, he hoped to go back to Mexico to be an English teacher (profesor de ingles, he called it) at a high school. He also told me that he was getting a teaching degree in math too, just in case English didn't work out. I also felt like I'd gotten extremely close to making him accidentally blurt out the name of who he liked, but he never did.

At this point, my coffee was about halfway gone.

"You know, Eren, you haven't said much about yourself."

I shrugged. "There isn't much to say. I was born in the U.S., never planned to leave it-and I still don't," I took a moment to think about what to say before continuing. "I'm never going to move back in with my parents if possible. I'm majoring in biology, and I think that I want to be a teacher, too. My sister Mikasa, who's three years older than me, also goes here and holy shit is she overprotective."

"Oh come on, there's gotta be more than that."

"No, not really."

Marco opened his mouth to say something in protest, but was cut off by the sound of a bell as the door of the shop opened and a group of students came inside. Considering how quiet it had been before they'd entered, I could hear their conversation fairly clearly.

"But come on, it'll be so much fun!" A woman with brown hair and glasses that looked like goggles was pestering one of her companions, a short, raven-haired man who wore an almost bored expression on his face.

"Hanji, I've told you already. I'm not going."

I didn't know what they were talking about, and I didn't get to hear any more, because Marco stood up and said, "Well, I'd better go help them. I'll see you around, okay, Eren?"

"Yeah, sure thing, Marco." I waved at him as he walked back towards the counter.

I sat quietly where I was while the group ordered and got their drinks, trying to decide on a table after they had. I grimaced when I saw one of them, a tall blonde with outrageously thick eyebrows, point at a table directly beside the one where I was. I saw the rest of the them nod in agreement (save for the man from before, he seemed pretty apathetic), and then the entire group of the five students began waling my direction On the way to the table, one of them tripped, catching himself before he could make it to the floor, but biting his tongue when he did, ending up falling to the floor anyway. He was followed down by a petite girl with strawberry-blonde hair, who knelt beside him to try and help him.

I could hear her speaking to him. "Oluo! Oh god, not again! Are you okay?"

The one who's name was apparently Oluo opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly closed it again when a small trickle of blood fell from between his lips.

The short one spoke when it had been made apparent that Oluo wasn't going to. "Tch. How disgusting. He's fine Petra, leave him be." The small girl looked up at him with concern in her eyes.

"But Levi-"

Levi, the aforementioned short one, cut her off through gritted teeth. "He's _fine,_ Petra. He's only bitten his tongue again. Erwin," he turned and looked up at Eyebrows, "take him to the restroom so he can clean himself up."

"Sure, Levi." Erwin helped Oluo back onto his feet and led him to a bathroom, and the other three went back on their way towards me, only to stop again when Levi raised a hand to stop them and looked directly at me with narrowed eyes.

I felt myself shrink back into my seat when he spoke. "What're you looking at, brat?"

"N-nothing." I stood up, slinging my backpack strap over my shoulder and picking up my coffee. "I was just leaving."

None of them said anything as I walked away through the shop, and their attention was (thankfully) taken off of me when Erwin and Oluo came back out of the bathroom. I could only hope that none of them remembered I was there as I made my exit. To my dismay, however, I could feel a pair of eyes following me. By the time I'd made it to the door, I'd become very curious as to who it was, so I stole a quick glance over my shoulder. I saw that the smaller girl, Petra, was sitting beside Oluo, and from the expression on her face I could tell she was speaking to him in a concerned tone. Hanji and Eyebrows (his name had escaped me at the time) seemed to be having a deep, meaningful conversation, and Levi wasn't speaking to any of them.

He was staring directly at me.

Our eyes met for a moment, and for some reason, I felt me face heat up a bit as I turned away and exited the shop.

I briefly wondered why he hadn't been talking with his friends, but ultimately decided that I didn't care and that it wasn't my business. Even if I wanted to know, I would likely never find out; judging from how he'd spoken to me earlier, Levi didn't like when people stuck their noses in other people's business. Walking away from the small shop, I got into my car and drove to the building where I had my first class of the day.

Listening to a lecture would certainly take my mind off of him.

 **Woo, chapter 3!**

 **And Eren and Levi meet.**

 **And Eren likes French Vanilla lattes.**

 **And Marco is a Mexican.**

 **That's what I get for writing during Spanish class.**

 **Translation of stuff that Marco said:**

 **¡hola, Eren! ¿cómo estas?: "Hi, Eren! how are you?**

 **¿te gusta beber la café, hm?: you like to drink coffe, hm?**

 **profesor de ingles: english teacher**

 **sorry if my Spanish isn't perfect, I'm not fluent. All I know is what I've learned from my Spanish 1 class at school.**

 **(*cough*atleastididntusegoogletranslate*cough*)**

 **actually I shouldn't say that, cause I'm probably going to use it later.**

 **Oops.**

 **It sure would be nice if there was someone who could speak French that would be willing to help me *wink wink nudge nudge***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Please don't hate me because I used google translate. I apologize that I don't speak French. I wish that I did.**

* * *

The building where my class was wasn't that big. Actually, I almost couldn't find it, which meant that when I got there I was hurrying to get inside and find a seat as soon as possible. Luckily for me, there was one empty seat right next to the door, which I was quick to claim. In the seat directly next to the me (on my left; the door was to my right) sat a guy who was somewhat small in stature and had blonde hair in a bob that came down almost to his shoulders. He turned his head to look at me, and for a moment I was reminded of Christa, one of the girls who'd helped me move in.

A few minutes after the professor -who said their name was Hannes- had started talking (it was about lesson and homework itineraries that were going to be handed out, I think), I scribbled out a short note on a piece of paper and handed it to the blonde beside me.

 _"Hi, I don't think we've met. I'm Eren."_ Normally I wouldn't use such proper grammar on a note, but this was the first time I'd ever talked to this person, so I wanted to be polite, and that meant using things such as capitalization, commas, and apostrophes.

A moment later, I had it back. " _Um. Hi Eren. I'm Armin."_ I could tell from his response that he hadn't been expecting a total stranger to pass him a note, but I couldn't blame him.

But wait. Hadn't Marco said that his roommate was named Armin? " _Armin Arlert?"_

His eyes widened a little when he read the note, and I couldn't tell if it was from surprise, alarm, or both. Also, in his reply (probably because of the unexpectedness of a stranger knowing his name), he had completely disregarded the proper grammar that (apparently) we'd both been trying to use. " _Uh yeah how do you know my name"_

 _"Your roommate told me about you. our dorms are across the hall from each other"_

 _"Marco told you about me? What did he say?"_

 _"Only good things"_ I sent back. _"He said that you like video games alot but youre also kind of a genius"_

 _"Oh okay. Well I do like video games so I guess you can count Marco as a credible source of information. Or not. That sounded weird. Sorry."_

 _"Its fine."_ Okay yeah, this kid was probably pretty smart, because it wasn't often that I heard (or read, in this case) anyone say the word "credible", let alone apologize for it afterwards. _"So, whatre you going to college for?"_

His answer took a while, and when I read it, I wasn't surprised as to why. That coconut might as well have written a fucking essay. _"Well, I'm double majoring in physics and psychology, and I'm also double minoring in language and math. I'm going to try to get a Ph.D. in either physics or psychology and teaching degrees in the rest. It's gonna be a lot of work, but I think itll be worth it in the long run. I'm not entirely sure where I want to go after I graduate though. Wherever the jobs are I guess. I just want to get a steady teaching job somewhere"_

I read it all, then replied, " _Damn man, that's long"_ followed by a few hastily scribbled sentences about what I was doing in college. I was majoring in biology (mostly because my dad wanted me to), minoring in music (which I was a _lot_ more enthusiastic about), I also wanted to be a teacher, and wait, there's a class called language? I pulled out my class schedule before realizing how much of an idiot I really was. Yes, there was a class called language, and I was scheduled to take it (more specifically, I was taking French). I had it right after this one.

Armin and I passed notes for a while longer, until he suggested that we just exchange phone numbers. I agreed and punched him into my phone after giving him mine, saving his name in my contacts as "blonde coconut". The other contacts I had in my phone were my parents, Mikasa, some old friends from high school, Jean (his contact name was Horse), and Marco (his contact was Mexican Freckles, and I'd gotten his number when we were at the coffee shop).

I sent Armin a quick text, hoping to continue conversing with him. _"So, what sort of stuff is there to do around here?"_

He answered fairly quickly. _"Well, theres lots of goof restaurants and theres a pretty cool concert hall just off of campus. I go sometimes. Theres a lot of good bands. Theres also at least one frat party every Friday."_

 _"That sounds cool. Is there one this weekend_?" It had really piqued my interest when Armin had mentioned parties, I wouldn't lie.

 _"yeah, I think so. I wasnt planning on going tho"_

 _"you should. I think I want to go but I want someone to go with me so im not alone_." I felt a bit disappointed that Armin didn't want to go, even though I didn't even know him that well. I was quick to send him another text, however. _"but you don't have to if you don't want to. im not going to force you"_

I heard him chuckle quietly before I got his reply. _"its okay. i might go. i havent been to one yet, so itll probly be pretty fun if i do actually gi"_ another text was sent a few seconds later. _"go"_

I quietly snickered at his typo before replying. _"do you know where it is"_

He took a moment before he answered. " _yah but its kinda hard to explain where its at. youd probly be better off just finding someone to go with whos been to one before"_

I rolled my eyes before answering, trying to make it seem as sarcastic as I possibly could with a text. _"Yeah, because that's going to be so easy"_

 _"maybe. you never know"_

 _"sure. because im totally going to, i dunno,nwalk out of this class and bump into some guy to go with."_

 _"ill bet you 10 bucks that you do"_

I smirked. _"youre on, but dont back out when you owe me $10"_

 _"I wont because im not going to owe you anything"_

 _"we'll see"_

At that point, we pretty much stopped talking, and I tried to listen to the professor talk more about what we were going to do this year. After we were dismissed until the next day we had this class (which was three days from now; on Thursday), and I hurried to stuff my belongings back into my bag and get out the door.

Once I was out, I didn't get very far before I crashed into someone and fell to the ground, and suddenly I was very very afraid for the well-being of my ten dollars. My bag had landed a few feet away from me, and as I sat up I could see someone (whom I could only assume was the person I'd run into) bending over to pick it up.

I quickly pushed myself up off of the ground, walking towards him to say he didn't need to help me. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you. You don't need to pick that up, I could do it. It's really fine. I'm sorry-"

He straightened up, holding my bag in his hands, and cut me off. "It's fine, but stop talking so much. You're rambling, and it's annoying."

My eyes went wide when I realized who this was. If I remembered his name correctly, this was Levi from the coffee shop just this morning. "Uh, okay... and thanks. But aren't you..."

He cut me off (again) before I could finish my thought. "The asshole from the coffee shop? Yeah. And you're the brat who listens to other people's conversations without their permission."

I crossed my arms behind my back, nervously shuffling my feet and looking at the ground, not even knowing why I should be nervous. I did want my backpack though, so... "I didn't say you were an asshole... I'm sorry for butting into your business. But um... Can I have my backpack back?"

"That depends. Are you going to another class or were you just in that much of a hurry to get back to your dorm? That is, assuming you _do_ have a dorm." He crossed his arms, holding my bag in one hand and tapping one of his feet impatiently.

"Yeah, I have a dorm, but no, that wasn't where I was going. I have another class."

"Which one?" His tone was impatient.

"Language. French."

"That's where I'm going too, so I'm going to keep this," he uncrossed his arms and gestured to his bag, "until we get there."

Why was this guy being so nice? "Oh... okay. I guess. Should we um... go then?"

"Yeah." He turned and started walking away from me, in the direction of the class building, and I followed him, forgetting about my car for the time being. I could always come back for it later. As we walked, he must have noticed my nervous demeanor, because he stopped and looked at me, saying, "Kid, you don't need to be afraid of me. I may have made a shitty first impression, but I'm not as much of a dick as you've probably made me out to be."

I had stopped walking, too, and I brought my gaze up so that I was looking at him instead of his shoes. _Damn,_ I thought. _He's actually pretty handsome._ Just as suddenly as I had been fearful for my ten dollars, I couldn't give fewer fucks about them. I would let this guy take me to a party any time. "Oh... Okay. I'll try."

"You do that." With that, he turned and began walking away from me again, the two of us soon arriving at the location of our (apparently) shared class. At that moment, I realized that I still wasn't entirely sure what his name was.

"Oh, hey, hold on. Your name is Levi, right?"

He didn't stop walking as he answered. "Yeah. I would ask how you knew, but you probably heard when you were snooping on my conversations."

"Oh, shut up, I said I was sorry. And plus, it's not like there was a ton of other noise in there to keep me from hearing everything you guys were talking about."

"That's better."

I was confused. "What's better?"

"Earlier you were acting like a scared little kid who's afraid to talk to an adult. Just now, you sounded a lot more like what you're probably like. I told you to stop being scared of me, and you did. Thanks for that, I guess."

"Oh, okay. You're welcome." Just then, we arrived at the building for the class.

As we entered, the professor greeted us in French. "Salut! comment ça va aujourd'hui?"

Much to my surprise, Levi answered him in the same language. "Pas aussi bien que je le voudrais. Je fus interrompu sur mon chemin à cette classe par ce gosse ici." He gestured to me as he spoke, which made me wonder what he was saying.

The professor understood however, and seemed just as surprised as I had that Levi could speak the language that was supposed to be taught to him over the course of the next few years. "Tu parle français?"

Levi rolled his eyes before answering. "Bien sûr, semble de cette façon, ne serait-il?"

The professor laughed, and answered him in English. "Yes, it would. But, for future reference," she pointed finger at him in fake accusation, "don't sass me."

"Yeah, okay." From what I could tell, Levi had to try not to roll his eyes again.

"Well anyway, it's nice to meet you, even though I don't quite understand why you would need to take a class for a language you already speak. I'm Rico Brzenska."

"That doesn't sound very French."

"That's because it isn't." She straightened up some papers on a podium at the front of the room.

"Oh." Of course it wasn't. I was just an idiot.

"I'll bet you feel _real_ smart now." Levi's tone was flat; bored, almost.

"Oh, shut up." I cursed myself for speaking up and I felt my face get a bit hot.

"I don't think I will, actually."

"Fuck you."

"Hey! Watch your language in my classroom!" Oh. I'd forgotten that Ms. Br-... Ms. Bre-... Ms. B was still there.

"Sorry, Ms. uh... Is it okay if I call you Ms. B?

She shrugged. "Il n'a pas d'importance pour moi."

"Uhh..." I turned to Levi for help. "What'd she say?"

"She's fine with it." Then, again in French, he spoke to Ms. B. "Allez-vous le faire toute l'année?"

I had no idea what they were saying, but from Ms. B's tone I could tell she was pretending to not know what Levi was talking about. "Faites ce que toute l'année?"

At this point, other students began arriving. Levi payed them no mind however, and kept talking. "Parlant en français à confondre ceux qui ne l'ont pas appris."

Ms. B shrugged. "Peut-être je le ferai." Then, speaking in English once more, she said, "now take your seats. You're blocking the way for other students to get into the room."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Levi turned and walked into one of the rows of seats, choosing a place and sitting down.

I would have gone to a different part of the room to sit, but Levi still had my backpack, so I was practically forced to sit by him. Sure, I could've just grabbed it and went, but judging from the way that Levi was holding it, I wouldn't have been able to do that. He had it on his lap, and his arms were wrapped around it almost protectively. Damn.

I sat down beside Levi and crossed my arms over my chest. "Can I have my bag back please?"

"Sure." He tossed it onto my lap, and I quickly uncrossed my arms and snatched at it to prevent it from falling to the floor. I sent a fake-angry look towards Levi, and was surprised to see a ghost of a smile on his face. I couldn't tell if it was a genuine smile or not, because almost as soon as I looked his way, Levi's face returned to its normal stony look, and his tone hadn't changed from its previous deadpan.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He seemed to be contemplating something, and I had no idea of what. That is, of course, until he said it (but I couldn't be sure; he might not be talking about what he'd been thinking, after all). "Would you be interested in going to a party this Friday?"

 _Fuck,_ I thought. _There goes my ten dollars._ "Sure, why?" I pretended to have not heard about it previously, and from what I could tell, I did a damn good job. "Is there one?"

"Yeah. There is. Hanji - one of my friends that you probably saw at the coffee shop - wants me to go, but I wasn't so sure. But, now that I think about it, it may not be so bad if... If someone were to go with me?"

 _What the fuck. Is he seriously asking me to go to a party with him? Earlier, he seemed kind of like a douchebag, but now he's being... nice? This is weird._ I didn't even know Levi very well, but I could guess that this wasn't like him. I could also guess that the slight pink tint of his cheeks and his averted eyes weren't like him either. "A-are you serious?"

I must have accidentally sounded offended, because Levi's tone became cautious. "Yeah? I mean, if you don't want to go, it's fine... And you're probably wondering why I pretty much just asked you out even though we literally only met three hours ago."

"Yeah, kind of." I wouldn't lie, I was surprised.

"Well, you see," Levi laced his fingers together, and it seemed as if his thumbs had suddenly become very interesting. "I don't really know either. To be honest, you're a brat."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." He looked back at me, and his face was back to being stoic and seemingly void of emotion. It reminded me a lot of Mikasa. "You are, and I don't know why I wanted to ask you out, but I just did. So deal with it. And before you ask," he pointed an accusing finger at me. "I don't believe in that reincarnation shit, so it's not like I asked because I think I remember you or something."

"I wasn't going to say anything about reincarnation." I really wasn't. Sure, I believed in it, but it wasn't like I was going to go searching for someone I'd known in a past life or something. I didn't care about that. If I'd had any past lives, I sure as hell didn't remember anything from them, so I wasn't about to bring it up in conversation. "But, I guess I'm flattered that you asked me? I haven't been asked on many dates before."

"I never said it was a date, you brat."

"I'm not a brat, and yes, you kind of did. You said, and I quote, "you're probably wondering why I pretty much just asked you out," so, yeah."

"Shut up."

I decided to repeat what he'd said earlier. "I don't think I will, actually."

He seemed to catch on, and his expression cracked into a smirk. "Fuck you."

"Hey, Ms. B isn't going to tell us to watch our language this time."

"Maybe she should."

"Nah, I think I'd prefer if she didn't." I jokingly stuck my tongue out at Levi.

"Me too. But, you need to answer my question."

"What question?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Are you really that dumb?"

"Apparently."

"Ugh." He let out an exasperated sigh before continuing. "Will you go to that party?"

"Sure."

He turned and started pulling out his books, mumbling, "thanks. I'll pick you up before the party Friday then."

I raised an eyebrow. "But... you don't know where my dorm is."

"I probably will by the time Friday comes along. In the meantime, you should give me your number."

"Wow, someone's eager."

"Shut up, brat."

I put up two hands defensively. "Okay, okay. Sorry. Where's your phone?"

He gave it to me, and I put my number into his contacts, letting him do the same with his number and my phone. At that point, Ms. B started teaching, and Levi said that I should pay attention so that he and I could eventually hold some kind of conversation in his (apparently) native language. I was strangely okay with the fact that this man would be taking me to my first college party in just four days.

But, I realized, I owed Armin ten bucks because of it.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **here's chapter four!**

 **Translations (again, I apologize that they're probably not perfect because I had to use google translate):**

 **salut! comment ça va aujourd'hui? - hello! how are you today?**

 **Pas aussi bien que je le voudrais. Je fus interrompu sur mon chemin à cette classe par ce gosse ici. - Not as well as I would like. I was interrupted on my way to this class by this brat here.**

 **Tu parle français? - you speak french?**

 **Bien sûr, semble de cette façon, ne serait-il? - sure would seem that way, wouldn't it?**

 **Il n'a pas d'importance pour moi - it doesn't matter to me**

 **Allez-vous le faire toute l'année? - are you going to do that all year?**

 **Faites ce que toute l'année? - do what all year?**

 **Parlant en français à confondre ceux qui ne l'ont pas appris. - speak in French to confuse those who haven't learned it.**

 **peut-être je le ferai. - perhaps I will.**


	5. Chapter 5

"You know what?" Armin and I were sitting on the edge of his bed playing Mario kart.

"What?" Armin's character drove over the finish line (ahead of mine) as he replied.

I took one hand off of the controller and flipped him off, holding a fake-serious expression on my face.

He laughed. "Is that 'cause I beat you or because you lost the bet?"

I set my controller down on the bed beside me and shrugged. "To be honest, it's a little bit of both."

Armin and I were in his dorm. I'd been invited over, and I wasn't about to say no. I mean come on, he had a TV! There was no way I was going to let that go to waste. It was Wednesday now; two days since I'd made (and lost) the bet with Armin and two days until the party.

I still hadn't seen Levi since Monday, but I would see him again today; I had Language again.

The two of us had texted, however. Most of our conversations started because one of us was bored, so we texted the other just for the hell of it, and we ended up talking about some random, off-the-wall subject for about an hour until one of us had to leave.

"Why are you mad though? In all honesty, you should be thanking me."

Why would I want to thank the blonde coconut that was the reason I was out ten bucks? "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because, if we hadn't made that bet, you wouldn't have a hot date with a hot guy this weekend."

I laughed. "Armin, it's not a "hot date". He's literally just taking me to a frat party. Nothing especially hot about that. And you don't know, it could've happened anyway, even if we hadn't made the bet."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I still think he's hot though."

My cheeks suddenly felt the tiniest bit warmer. "How would you know? You've never even seen him!"

Armin smirked. "Yeah I have."

"Really? Where?" I crossed my arms and spoke with a defiant tone.

"When you ran into him after class on Monday."

"God dammit, you fucking coconut."

"Wha-" he cut himself off, and then mumbled, "why does everyone say I look like a coconut? I don't get it."

"They call you that because it's true," I whispered, laughing when Armin fake-pouted at me and crossed his arms in front of himself.

"Shut up."

I smirked at him. "And if I don't?"

He smirked right back. "I won't let you use my TV anymore."

I let out a small gasp, acting as if I was abhorred to the very thought. "You wouldn't."

"Yes, I would, and you know it." He would. Damn.

"Dammit Artlert, you scheming little shit."

"You only say that 'cause I'm right."

I pouted, but didn't say anything more. Armin started another race, and I scrambled to retrieve my remote before he got too much of a head start. We didn't say much during the race (mostly because I was too concentrated on beating Armin, and Armin was too concentrated on not letting that happen), but once it was over Armin was back to talking to me about my "date".

"So, tell me more about him." He stood up, turning off his gaming console and setting his remote next to the TV (which he also turned off), motioning for me to give him mine.

I did so, shrugging as I replied. "It's not like there's a plethora of things that I know about him. We met, and he asked me out. That's pretty much it so far."

Armin snickered, setting my remote next to his. "Plethora? Wow, that's a big word. You know, for a Biology major, you're not as illiterate as I thought."

"You know, for a Psycology major, you're not as much of a prying asshole as I thought." I paused before raising a finger and continuing, "oh wait. Yes, you are."

Armin pouted and crossed his arms, sitting back down on the edge of his bed. "You're a meanie."

"Nope, I'm just a smartass."

Armin snorted. "I couldn't agree more. But, you're avoiding my question. What all do you know about your date?"

I sighed, and then shrugged. "I pretty much just told you, but..." I paused for a moment, trying to think of something I might've left out. "He's short, and he's kind of an asshole, but at the same time, he's pretty nice?"

"That doesn't make sense."

"I know. Like, when I first met him-"

"When you literally ran into him after class." Armin cut me off.

"Actually, no," I retorted, "before that. Anyways,-"

Armin cut me off again. "You'd met him before then?" His eyes were slightly widened in surprise and curiosity. "Tell me more."

I glared at him. "Maybe after I've finished my first fucking sentence."

Armin put his hands out in front of himself defensively. "Sorry, sorry. Do go on."

"Okay. As I was saying, the first time I met him, he was a complete ass. Like, he practically yelled at me in public."

With eyes wide once more, Armin said, "woah, really? That's mean."

I shrugged. "Eh, I guess. To be honest, I kind of deserved it. And he didn't exactly yell, it was more of a... Scolding, I think."

"Are you defending him?"

"What if I am? It doesn't matter. Pretty much my entire point, which, again, I didn't get to finish," I glared half-heartedly at Armin, "is that he's actually not that much of an ass."

"Come on," Armin whined. "I didn't even stop you that time! You pretty much stopped yourself."

"Yeah, okay, fine. I'm sorry." I laid back on the bed, leaving my feet on the floor, and Armin did the same. "But like I was gonna say, at first he was kind of mean, but then when I met him the second time, he was weirdly nice."

"Hmm... I don't know. I still kinda think he's an asshole and you're just trying to defend him. It's fine if you are, though. I totally ship you two."

"I'm not going to ask what that means." Honestly, I almost didn't want to know.

"Okay." He shrugged.

I looked at my phone, noticing that I had a text from Levi that he'd sent half an hour ago. "Shit," I mumbled, unlocking my phone as quickly as possible so that I could read it.

 _"Are you going to go to class today, brat?"_

I quickly glanced at what time it was, briefly worried that I'd missed the class, only to see that it wasn't scheduled to start for another hour and a half. I replied to Levi's text with, " _i was plannin too, y? R u not going to_ "

His reply was " _Holy fuck. At least try to use proper grammar, brat."_ A few moments later, there was another text. _"But since you asked, no, I was thinking about skipping."_

I was, for some reason, not surprised by this. Ignoring Levi's request to use proper grammar, I replied _, "ok thats fine but then y wood u ask me if i was plannin to go to class then"_

I could almost hear him scoffing, and his reply did well to convey the annoyance I was causing him to feel. _"Grammar. Again. And, I asked because I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me, dumbass. I'm going to meet up with some friends. I may or may not have mentioned you to them and now they want to meet you."_

 _"O cool. Yeah sure i guess. Wher u wanna meet and when"_

 _"Outside of the class building and as soon as possible."_ He didn't say anything about my grammar that time, and I assumed that he had given up, until I got another text that just said, _"grammar"._

 _"K Ill b there. Im with the coconut rn so Ill just tell him i hav 2 go"_

 _"I'm not going to ask."_ Oops. I hadn't realized that he didn't know what I meant by "coconut" when I'd said it. I'd just have to explain later.

I stood up from the bed and said, "hey, I gotta go. I'll see you in class tomorrow, right?"

Armin sat up and looked at me questioningly. "Where are you going? Are you going to go see whoever it was that you were texting?" Then, he let out a quiet gasp and asked, "is it Levi?"

I crossed my arms. "Yeah, now wipe that shit-eating grin off your face."

"Nope." Armin also stood up, his grin becoming even wider somehow. "I'm giving you a ride."

"Armin, come on, I have a car."

"I don't care. Now come on, we're going." He grabbed me by the arm, pulling me towards the door. "Where are you meeting him?"

I sighed in defeat, allowing myself to be dragged out of Armin's dorm. "Outside of the Language lecture hall."

"Alrighty!" Armin pulled me into the parking lot of the building and towards his car (which was parked right next to mine).

I got in, crossing my arms as I sat down. "Please don't freak out."

He got in, starting the car and placing his hands on the wheel. "I make no promises. Once the fangirling starts, it cannot be stopped."

"Okay, I'm going to pretend that I didn't just hear you say that."

Armin pulled out of the parking lot and began the moderately short drive to our destination, leaning towards me an whispering, "it cannot be stopped."

I didn't say any more, afraid of what new thing Armin would come up with as a reply if I did. We soon arrived outside the lecture hall, and I spotted Levi leaning against the wall outside the door.

Apparently Armin did too, because he started quietly squealing in what I could only assume to be what he'd called "fangirling", and he gripped the steering wheel tightly and lightly bounced in his seat.

"Oh my god Armin, calm the fuck down."

"Can't. Fangirling." Oh, so I'd been right.

I sighed in exasperation and climbed out of the car, noticing that Levi had been watching me for the last few minutes, and he spoke to me as I approached him.

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh," I reached up an arm to scratch the back of my neck, chuckling somewhat nervously. "That's just Armin."

"Hm. He the one you were with when I texted you?"

"Yeah."

"He knows who I am?"

"Yeah. We made a bet, I lost. I'll explain later."

"Okay. You'd better, if it involves me."

"Yeah yeah, I will. Anyway, he knows that you're taking me to the party on Friday."

"Ah, so that's why he was so fucking weird when he saw me. Poor kid almost looked like he was going to shit himself from excitement."

I let out a light chuckle before I replied. "Yeah, that's Armin I guess. He's really... Different. He freaks out whenever he so much as thinks about you, and calls it "fangirling". He keeps saying he "ships us" too, whatever that means."

"Huh, I have a friend who's just like that. They should get together sometime."

"Maybe they should."

Levi pushed himself away from the wall and walked past me. "Come on, we have to go."

"Oh, okay." I followed him, and we set off towards wherever it was that we would be going instead of class.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Boop de doop**

 **chapter 5 is a go**

 **(Sorry it was so much shorter than the last few. Hopefully they'll get longer again starting with the next one)**

 **Next chapter will be Eren and Levi (and everyone else sort of) hanging out instead of going to class, and the chapter after that will be the party.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

As we began to walk away from the class building, I reached over and lightly tapped Levi on the shoulder, causing him to look up at me and raise an eyebrow to ask what I wanted.

"Where are we going?"

Levi rolled his eyes at me. "We're going to my apartment. I would've thought you'd be smart enough to figure out that much, but apparently you're more of an idiot than I thought."

"Yeah, whatever, shorty," I mumbled under my breath, not intending for Levi to hear. Apparently he had, however, because he visibly tensed up and sent me a glare that made me freeze in my tracks.

"What was that, Brat?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. I didn't say anything."

"That's what I thought." He began walking again, and I shook myself out of my daze and sprinted a bit to catch up to him, once more tapping his shoulder.

"Um, Levi?"

Levi stopped walking again and once more looked up at me, sighing from exasperation. "What?"

"Do you want to take my car?"

"Well, that depends. Your friend drove you here, right?"

"Oh, yeah, he did."

Levi nodded in understanding. "Okay. And, remind me, where's your dorm building?" I could hear him mocking me in his tone, but chose to ignore it.

"Building 104."

"Yeah. And that's practically all the way across campus. To be completely honest, my apartment is probably closer to here than your dorm is."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So you see what I'm saying, right?" Levi shifted his weight onto one foot and crossed his arms.

I honestly kind of felt like an idiot. "Yeah. It would make more sense to just go straight to your apartment."

"Yeah. So, are you going to just stand there, or are you going to come with me?"

"Huh?" I realized that I had just been standing there, staring blankly at the ground beside Levi's feet. "Oh, uh, yeah, lead the way." I gestured with my hands past him, in no particular direction.

Levi rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand to lead me off of the campus and in the direction of his apartment. The contact caused my face to turn somewhat red, and I was grateful that I was behind him and he couldn't see my blushing face. He pulled (practically dragged) me a short distance through the city, and we soon arrived at a fairly large apartment complex and went inside. He didn't let go of my hand until after he'd pulled me into an elevator that was empty aside from us, wiping his hand on his pant leg. For a moment I wondered whose hand had been sweatier, his or mine.

We exited the elevator on the fifth floor and Levi led me to a door marked '57', reaching into his pocket to grab something that I soon saw was a key. Just as he was about to put it into the lock, the door swung open to reveal the bespectacled brunette that I'd first seen at the coffee shop; Hanji, if I remembered her name correctly.

"Hi Levi! Gosh, it took you long enough to get here." Then, she seemed to suddenly notice my presence and she let out an excited gasp, slapping her hands over her cheeks. "Oh, are you Eren? It's so nice to meet you, uh, again!" She removed her hands from her face and used both of them to grab one of my hands (the same one that Levi had been holding previously) and shake it vigorously.

"Um, likewise?" I sent Levi a look to try to ask for help.

I assumed that he understood, because he nodded slightly and then look to Hanji and said, "Oi, shitty-glasses. Get off of him."

She let go of my hand and nodded excitedly at levi with a huge grin on her face. "Oh, okay, I get it." Her grin turned into a smirk. "You want Eren here all to yourself!"

I'll be damned if I didn't see Levi's face turn the slightest bit pink as he forcefully punched Hanji on the arm. "Shut the fuck up."

"Yeah, okay, sure." Hanji laughed as she waved her hand at him dismissively, and then motioned towards the still-open door. "Come on, let's go inside!" She walked (or leapt, more like) through the door into the apartment, Levi following her and me trailing close behind, examining the interior of Levi's home.

His apartment was somewhat small, but not at all cramped. Immediately inside the door to the right there was a small kitchen, and a living room area to the left. Across the room from the door, there was a small hallway with two doors that I could only assume led to Levi's room and a small bathroom or closet. On the small couches in the living room sat the other three people who'd been with Levi at the coffee shop; Petra, Oluo, and Erwin, if I remembered correctly (to be honest, I mostly only remembered the last one because of his eyebrows).

The one whose name I remembered to be Petra was the first to speak to me as Hanji, Levi, and I entered. "Hi! You must be Eren! I think I speak for all of us when I say that it's very nice to meet you." She then proceeded to introduce everybody to me. "I'm Petra, this is Oluo," she gestured to the one who'd bitten his tongue at the coffee shop, and then to Eyebrows, "this is Erwin, and I see you've already met Hanji." She offered me a small, kind smile that I was quick to return.

"Thanks, Petra. It's nice to meet you all, too."

Levi clapped once, loudly. "Okay, that's great, you all know each other. Now, Hanji, Eren, can we sit?"

"Of course!" Hanji excalimed, grabbing my hand again (at which Levi once again showed mild discomfort) and pulled me towards the couches, sitting down and making me sit beside her. She patted the empty spac meside her. "Come on, Levi!"

Levi didn't sit where Hanji had told him to; he chose to sit on the arm of the other side of the couch instead, directly next to me. "Alright," he sighed, "you people are the reason he's here, not me. Do what you want, just don't be too creepy."

Upon Levi's words, Hanji grinned (and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit scared) and then suddenly began poking and prodding me all over my body. "So, Eren." She felt my arm through the sleeve of my jacket. "Do you work out much? I'm feeling a bit of muscle here, but," her hands moved to my chest, and I grew more uncomfortable, my face turning red as I tried to get away. "There's not as much here."

I lightly swatted at her hands as they continued to roam, and Levi stood up from where he'd been sitting and pulled Hanji off of me and threw her to the end of the couch, for which I was grateful. The other three had just been laughing the entire time, obviously enjoying the show.

"Hanji, what the fuck!" Levi half-shouted. "I told you _not_ to be creepy!" He shoved her again, and the sound of her laughter mixed in with that if the others as Levi say between Hanji and I. "All of you, shut up."

Oluo suddenly began laughing harder (and, not to mention, louder) than the others and managed to get out, "Levi, you're-" before being interrupted by his own laughter. Eventually, he managed to finish what he'd been trying to say. "You're blushing!"

At this point, the others noticed too, and they all began to laugh harder too. I still couldn't see Levi's face, so I put my hands on the sides of his head and turned him to look at me. When I saw that there was indeed a red tint to his cheeks, I joined the others in their laughter.

"I hate all of you," Levi mumbled.

I gently elbowed Levi's side and stuck out my tongue at him, still laughing, and Erwin (being the only one calmed down enough to really say anything) said, with a completely straight face, "we know."

This only served to make everyone laugh harder, and Levi scowled and replied with, "wow, Eyebrows, way to be subtle."

Petra wiped one of her eyes and tried to calm down. "Yeah, like you were when you said you hated us."

"Oh, who cares about that? We all know he's just spouting bullshit when he says stuff like tha-" Oluo had begun speaking, but was cut off abruptly as he suddenly bit his tongue.

Levi scoffed beside me, and I suddenly realized that I'd still had my hands on his head and quickly removed them. He turned his head and looked at Oluo. "Really? You can't go two fucking days without biting your goddamn tongue off, can you?"

"Wait," I said, "two? It was three days ago that he bit it at the coffee shop."

Petra, who was trying to help Oluo, was the one that answered me. "He did it again yesterday. I don't know how he manages it, really."

"Ith not my thault," Oluo said, his speech altered by his now-injured tongue.

"Sure. Why's it happen so often, huh?" Erwin finally spoke.

Oluo shrugged, but didn't say anything else as he allowed Petra to examine his tongue.

"Uh, guys?" Petra looked up at all of us. "I think this one's more serious."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Do we need to take him to the hospital?"

Petra nodded. "It'd probably be the best idea."

Erwin spoke up once more. "I can drive. I brought everyone over here in my van, so we could all fit without a problem and go over there together."

"I think that's a great idea! Let's do it!" Hanji exclaimed, bouncing in her seat.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Fine, lets go. I'd rather he get blood all over your van than my apartment, so let's hurry." He stood up and walked into his small kitchen, grabbing a jacket off of a one of the two chairs placed at a small table. "Erwin, you're driving."

The rest of us all stood, and we followed Levi to Erwin's van and got in, driving off to the hospital.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Ehhhh**

 **This seems kinda rushed.**

 **But hey I managed to make it a bit longer (even though it's still really short -_- dammit I suck**

 **I hope you liked it though**

 **Next chapter is the partyyyy**

 **(That means it's probly gonna be REALLY long (or maybe not I dunnah fo sure))**

 **Ahh I'm the most excited for that one because we'll actually set up some plot XD (or at least, more than we've gotten so far) (also I may or may not be excited because there may or may not be smutties comin)**

 **Also, this is the last chapter I have written, so updates are going to start coming on Wednesdays**

 **byee**


	7. Chapter 7

Two Days Later

We had taken Oluo to the hospital, and he'd gotten his tongue taken care of (it wasn't quite as bad as Petra had thought it was), and then we'd parted ways. Levi and I had seen each other again today in French class (since we'd actually gone this time) and had talked about what we were going to do before and at the party tonight. I was going to drive to his apartment, and then Levi would drive us to the party. He told me that I needed to be careful; don't set my drinks down anywhere, and that a lot of college students have a "fuck anything that moves" mindset when they're drunk, so I needed to be careful about that. He also told me that Hanji was most likely going to secure a room where we could all hang out and keep to ourselves if we didn't want to be a part of the rest of the party.

Of course, during this, Levi had called me a brat about three times, but that didn't matter.

I'm not a brat.

However, at the moment that was inconsequential, because I was currently driving towards Levi's apartment with Armin in the back seat. He originally hadn't been a part of the plan, but he had decided last-minute that he'd wanted to go to the party, and I'd begrudgingly agreed to take him with me. He was currently bouncing lightly in his seat because I'd (accidentally) told him that Levi was going to be riding with us. Needless to say, Armin was excited to meet him.

I parked on the street and turned off the car. "Armin, I'm going to go get Levi. Wait here, and please, don't lose your shit when he gets in the car."

"I make no promises." He continued to bounce.

I sighed. "Fine, whatever. But at least try to be quiet." I opened the door of the car and got out, closing it behind me and locking the doors before entering the apartment building and finding Levi's apartment. I knocked on the door and waited for Levi to answer.

The door opened a few moments later to reveal Levi, who was wearing black skinny jeans and a dark grey hoodie, with a white-and-black checked beanie atop his head.

 _Holy shit,_ I thought. Up to this point, I'd never really noticed how damn _good_ Levi looked, but seeing him here and now, it suddenly hit me. I didn't have time to dwell on it, however, so I cleared my throat and said, "Um, hi. Do you... Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Just give me a second." He turned around and re-entered his apartment, leaving the door slightly ajar behind him. He reappeared a moment later, closing the door behind himself and stuffing something that I assumed to be a wallet into his back pocket. He walked past me and I followed him through the building and back out to my car.

Just as I was pulling my keys out of my pocket to hand to Levi, he noticed Armin (who was still bouncing in his seat) sitting in the back of the car and pointed a finger at him. "What the fuck is he here for?"

"oh, he's coming with us. He didn't have another ride."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "I thought he had his own car?"

I shrugged. "So did I." Neither of us said any more about it, and I held out the keys to Levi.

He didn't take them, "Anyway, isn't he the one who said he "ships us"?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. That's him."

"So," Levi grabbed my wrist on the hand that was holding the keys. "If I kissed you, what would he do?"

"Um..." I felt my cheeks get hot. "He'd uh," I cleared my throat again before continuing, "he'd probably either not shut up for the entire ride or he'd pass out from over-excitement, I think."

"Hm." He seemed to think to himself about something for a second before pulling me towards him, lightly pushing our chests together and leaning up (and I nearly ruined the moment by laughing about how much Levi had to stretch to reach up that high) to whisper into my ear, "I like those odds," before pulling my wrist downwards and causing our lips to meet.

My eyes went wide, and my face was surely burning red with a blush. The kiss didn't last long, however, as Levi soon pulled away and grabbed the keys from my hand, unlocking the car as he strode over to the other side and got into the driver's seat.

I just stood where I was on the sidewalk for a moment, completely dumbfounded about what had just happened. I snapped out of my daze when Levi honked the horn, and I scrambled to grab the handle of the car door and open it, climbing inside with my face still completely red from embarrassment.

Armin was sitting silently in the back seat, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Really, I was just grateful that he wasn't saying anything (and that he'd stopped bouncing). Levi didn't say anything either, though, and we spent the entire ride to the party in silence.

* * *

Holy fuck I am awful.

I feel really bad posting something this short (especially since it's not even that good ;-;).

especially since I promised that this chapter would be the party.

I'm reaally sorry, I've just had a busy week (my finals are this week (tomorrow and friday) but I'm not going to be at school on those days so I've had to take all of them early, which means that I'm taking my last one today (it's for Spanish. fml.).)

I know that's no excuse, but I just wanted to make it known.

I'll try to make chapter 8 a LOT longer than these past few have been (and it'll hopefully have that smut I mentioned).

byee


	8. Chapter 8

Levi parked my car on the street near one of the frat houses, and he, Armin, and I all got out. I was about to head towards the door, but Levi placed a hand on my shoulder to keep me from leaving to soon.

"Okay, you two." He spoke to Armin and I. "I know I've already talked to the brat about this," he gestured to me, "but you should try to be at least a bit careful. Don't set your drinks down anywhere, and be very wary of other students. Especially the frat boys, because there are more than a couple who will not hesitate to drag you off into some room and fuck you. It doesn't matter how straight they may claim to be, alcohol can put any asshole guy into a 'fuck anything that moves' state of mind."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it. Can we just go inside?" I crossed my arms.

Levi scowled at me. "Tch, fine. But don't blame me of you end up doing something you regret. Hanji, Erwin, Oluo, and Petra will probably have a room upstairs, if you want to go there." With that, he turned away from Armin and I and entered the frat house. I quickly followed, but once I entered I saw no sign of him.

 _Hm,_ I thought. _I probably can't see him because he's so short._ I turned to Armin (who'd followed me inside) and spoke. "Do you see anyone that you know?"

Armin stretched up onto his toes and looked around the loud and crowded room. "It's kind of hard to tell, but I think I can see some of my other friends over in that corner." He pointed towards one corner of the room, and I looked over the crowd in that direction as well, spotting a group of students seated on a couple of couches in that area. Among them was a familiar, obviously-dyed mop of ash-colored hair that could only belong to my roommate, Jean Kirschtein.

"Yeah, okay, that sounds good." I nodded, and so did Armin before he began to work his way through the crowd of people (most of whom were at least a little bit drunk) who were dancing together to the loud, thumping music. I followed him, and soon found myself surrounded my people that I, for the most part, didn't recognize. Armin certainly seemed to, however, and he was quick to introduce me to his friends.

"Hey guys! This is Eren!" He gestured to me enthusiastically. "He's Jean's roommate."

"Hi, Eren!" A girl with a bowl of french fries (which I wasn't entirely sure were actually cooked) was the first to greet me. "I'm Sasha."

I didn't have time to reply before a guy with his hair shaved close to his head and a slightly Spanish accent spoke up. "I'm Connie, Sahsa's boyfriend." He put a sort of emphasis on "boyfriend", and I wondered if he was trying to intimidate me. "Marco and I knew each other before we moved to America." Oh, so he was from Mexico like Marco.

"That's cool, Connie." I replied to him, not specific about which part of what he said I was replying to.

"Damn right."

"Well, hi." I waved to Connie and Sasha, though Sasha was the only one of the two to return it.

A heavier-built blonde was the next to speak. "I'm Reiner. This is Annie." He gently shouldered a blonde girl who was sitting next to him and hold a bored expression on her face. He then gestured to a brunette on his other side. "And this is Bertholdt, but we call him Bertl."

Bertholdt punched Reiner in the arm and began making seemingly wild gestures with his hands, and Reiner lightly rubbed the spot where Bertholdt had hit him and laughed.

"I'm just kidding." He paused for a moment, and Bertholdt had a satisfied expression on his face until Reiner continued with, "he prefers Berty." That was met with another punch and more hand gestures, and Reiner wiped a tear from his eye as he tried to stop laughing.

I was confused, however, and spoke up to ask a question, gesturing to Bertholdt. "Is he, uh...?"

A smaller-framed blonde that was sitting beside Bertholdt (and who Armin would later tell me was named Tomas) was the one to give me an answer. "Mute? Yeah. He uses sign language to speak instead. Most of us know at least a little bit, but Reiner knows the most aside from Berthodlt and he acts as his main translator."

"Oh," I shifted awkwardly where I was standing for a moment, and Bertholdt did some sign language to seemingly say something to me.

Reiner spoke once Bertholdt had finished. "It's fine. A lot of people don't know and have to ask." He paused for a brief moment before continuing, "Berty's words, not mine."

I chuckled lightly and replied, "thanks, Bertholdt. You're too nice for someone I literally just met." Bertholdt just nodded in gratitude.

"He's only being polite," Connie said.

"Yeah," Sasha added. "If Armin likes you, we don't see any reason not to."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement, and I suddenly remembered that Hanji was supposed to have a room upstairs. "Uh, hey, guys. I have to go someplace, but I'll see you around, yeah?"

Most of the others seemed alright with this, but out of nowhere, Annie spoke up and said, "where are you going?"

That piqued the others' interest. Thet all looked at me curiously, silently sending me the same question Annie had just asked: _Where are you going?_

"Oh, I'm just going upstairs. It's no big deal. I mean, I guess you can come with me though, if you want."

After I said that, Connie almost immediately stood up, pulling Sasha up with him. "We're coming."

I nodded in approval, and Jean looked to Marco to ask him something in a quiet voice that I couldn't hear. Marco nodded to whatever Jean had said, and the two of them also stood up soon after. "Us too," Jean stated.

"Okay," I agreed. "Anybody else wanna come?" I looked around at the group of people seated around me, seeing no one else who wanted to join. "Alright, then. Just Connie, Sasha, Marco, Jean, Armin, and I then?" The five I had named all nodded and agreed, and then I spoke again. "Okay then, let's go!" I turned and began making my way through the crowd once more, this time towards a staircase I'd seen upon entering the building, and the others behind me followed. I soon found the room where Hanji was, only to be greeted by none other than the hyperactive woman herself, who promptly shoved a drink into my hand and pulled me into the room.

"Hi, Eren!" She then looked behind me and noticed the other five people entering the room. "Who're you people?"

"They're friends." I opened the bottle I was holding (thanks to Hanji) and took a sip, cringing slightly at the taste before continuing. "They wanted to come up here too."

Hanji's confused expression quickly morphed into a wide smile, and she didn't hesitate at all to shake the hands of everyone who'd come with me. "Hi, Eren's friends! I'm Hanji! What're your names?" They all introduced themselves, and Hanji was quick to speak again once they'd finished. "That's great! Oluo, Petra, Erwin, and I were wanting to play Truth or Dare, but then we thought, "oh, that'd be kind of boring with only four people," but now we've got you guys and we can play!"

"Oh, okay, cool," I replied, right before Hanji once more pulled me somewhere, this time towards four couches turned to face each other with a small coffee table in the center. I sat down, and the others took seats as well. I was beside Armin, and Sasha and Connie were beside each other on the couch across from ours. Erwin, Marco, and Jean were on the couch to my left, and Oluo and Petra were on the couch across from theirs. Hanji had climbed up onto the coffee table and was standing on it to address all of us.

"Okay, everybody! Here's how this is gonna go. I know I said we were gonna play Truth or Dare, and we are, but we're going to play some other games, too. First!" She held up one finger high above herself. "We will play Seven Minutes in Heaven. We're only going to play one round since it's kind of a long game, and then we will play Never Have I Ever, followed soon after by Truth or Dare. Everyone got that?" She clapped her hands together and held them close to her front.

Nods of agreement went around the room, and Hanji once more spoke. "Okay, let's get started! Seven Minutes in Heaven is first. Does everyone know how to play?"

Armin meekly raised his hand. "Uh, I don't."

Hanji jumped down from the coffee table and patted Armin lightly on the head three times. "It's alright. I'll explain." She stood up straight and scanned the room. "First, we will need a bottle." She spotted the one I was holding, and her face lit up. "Eren! Finish drinking that, and we can use the bottle!"

I looked down at my drink, which was still mostly full. "Um, I don't know if that's a good ide-"

Erwin (who was apparently already drunk himself) cut me off, chanting, "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Everyone else joined in. Nine drunk (except for Armin, as he'd been with me the entire time and he had yet to so much as touch something with alcohol in it) college students were all yelling at me to chug a bottle of beer.

I know, blah blah blah, peer pressure is bad, blah, blah, blah. But what else was I to do? It wasn't like I was drinking it just for the sake of getting drunk (sure, maybe that was a small part, but that doesn't matter). It was so that everyone could have a good time.

It was a shitty excuse, I know, but it worked for me, so I tightened my grip around the bottle in my hands and lifted it to my lips, tilting my head back and the bottle going with it. I screwed my eyes shut as I chugged the bottle's contents, the chanting around me continuing until I swallowed the last drop and lowered the bottle, handing it to Hanji and wiping my mouth with the back of my hand after.

Cheers sounded through the room after I'd finished the drink, and they broke into laughter when I let out a single hiccup, my shoulders moving slightly at the same time as the sound came out. I quietly giggled at the fact that I'd actually hiccuped, because it was pretty funny for some reason.

Hanji chuckled. "Thanks Eren. Do you want another?" I nodded, and she strode across the room to a large cooler that was in one corner. She opened it to reveal a fairly large mound of ice that concealed a great many beer cans and bottles. "Bottle or can?" I told her that I wanted a can, and she grabbed one, pulling out a few extra bottles and cans in case anyone else wanted one.

Once she'd come back (and handed me my new drink), she spoke to all of us again, but directed her speech to Armin. "Okay, here's now to play." She held up the bottle that I'd previously emptied. "I'm going to spin this bottle, and whoever it lands on is the first person that's gonna go into the closet. That person is gonna spin the bottle next, and whoever it lands on will be the one who goes in with them. That make sense?" There were nods all around the room, and Hanji grinned and set the bottle on the table. "Here we go!" She spun the bottle, and it eventually slowed and came to a stop, pointing at none other than Marco, everyone's favorite innocent Mexican boy. His eyes widened a bit and his face turned a bit red.

He looked up at Hanji and questioned, "a-and now I spin it, right?"

Hanji nodded. "Yep."

"Okay." He reached forward and spun the bottle, and it stopped a lot sooner than it had when Hanji had done it. Once it had come to a complete standstill, it was pointing directly at Jean Kirschtein, the very same horse-faced asshole door-killer who'd told me that he had feelings for the very same freckled boy with whom he was now going to spend seven minutes in a closet.

Jean's eyes widened, just like Marco's had, and his face also turned red from a blush. "O-oh. Uh... So, what do we do now?"

Hanji grinned and grabbed both of them by their wrists. "Now you go into a closet by yourselves in the dark for seven minutes." She dragged them across the room and to a small closet on one of the walls. She shoved them both into the closet and closed the door. She then waltzed back over to the rest of us, and announced, "somebody set a timer!" Erwin pulled out his phone and did just that.

A few minutes in, the door of the room suddenly burst open, and somebody that I didn't recognize at first stumbled into the room. My eyes widened, however, when I realized that the man who'd just come into the room was Levi, and he seemed to be more than a little bit drunk.

"Bonjour, fils de pute!" He exclaimed.

Hanji raised an eyebrow at him. "Levi, are you alright?"

He spat out, "Vas te faire encule, Hanji. Je baise bien," before stumbling over to the couch where I was seated and practically falling into the seat beside me.

I looked somewhat nervously to my side at him, and wondered just what he'd been up to before he came into the room, and just what the hell I was getting myself into for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yo. Chapter eight. Boom.**

 **So, I was going to put the whole party in one chapter, but that would be some long ass shit, so I just decided to cut it off here and have the rest be in next week's chapter.**

 **I'm disappointed in me because I wasn't quite as prepared for this as I shoulda been, but I'm also kind of proud of me because I've managed to pull the chapter length back up over 2000 words. :P**

 **French stuff Levi said:**

 **bonjour, fils de pute!-hello, motherfuckers!**

 **Vas te faire encule, Hanji. Je baise bien. - fuck you, hanji. I'm fucking fine.**

 **So that's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 9

I had no idea what was going through Levi's mind, but I could only assume that it had to do with me, seeing as he'd been staring almost right at me for the past three minutes straight. Marco and Jean had only one minute left, and then we'd be playing Never Have I Ever, and I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't excited to learn more about Levi, even if he was drunk at the moment. He'd also been slipping in between talking in English and French, which only added to my curiosity towards just what he'd been doing before he came to this room.

Right now just so happened to be one of his more lucid moments (if you could call it that). He was still staring at me, but he seemed to be trying to hold a coherent conversation with me.

Even if that meant pulling shitty pick-up lines out of nowhere and practically berating me with them.

First, he'd started with the classic: "do you come here often?" and he hadn't stopped there.

"Oi, Eren."

"What?" I looked over to Levi, who still hadn't stopped staring at me with half-lidded eyes.

He held the hem of his shirt between his index finger and his thumb and sort of held it out to me. "Feel this."

"What?"

"Feel my shirt."

"Um, okay, uh... why?" I felt his shirt, just like he'd told me to. It was soft, but I was still confused as to why he'd made me feel it.

"Do you know what it's made of?" Oh, it was _that_ one. I decided to play dumb, just to see if he was actually going to say what I thought he was.

"Uh... I don't know, a cotton and polyester blend?" I shrugged.

"Non, vous gosse." He spoke in French with a slightly angry tone before leaning close to me and half-whispering, "Il est un matériau de copain."

I had no idea what he'd said, but apparently Hanji did, because she burst out laughing right after he'd spoken.

Levi scowled at her and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off before he could speak when Erwin's phone let out a loud chime, signifying the end of Marco and Jean'd time by themselves. Hanji put a finger to her lips, telling everyone to be quiet, and she slowly crept over to the closet. She wrapped her fingers around the doorknob and slowly turned it, pulling the door open without startling the two boys that were behind it.

I looked through the door to see what they were doing, and was fairly surprised to see Jean sitting up with Marco on his lap, the two of them pressing against each other as they continued the makeout session that they'd apparently started sometime during their seven minutes alone together in the dark. Marco scrambled off of Jean when he heard Armin snort with laughter.

"U-um, I... I uh-" he began to speak, but was cut off by Hanji.

"Should we have left the door closed longer?" She burst out laughing after she spoke, and it didn't take long for everyone else to join in as Jean and Marco both came out of the closet (in more ways than one, apparently).

"I don't know, we might've seen a lot more than we wanted to if we did that." Connie spoke up from where he was still seated on the couch. "I mean, sure, I already have, but y'know. We coulda seen even more."

Neither Jean nor Marco said anything as they sat back down on the couch, their faces red as they silently laced their fingers together and held hands in Marco's lap.

Hanji certainly didn't stay silent, however. "Aww, that's cute, isn't it? You two make a great couple, in my opinion." She then quickly walked (almost skipped, really) over to the other side of the room where the cooler was and opened it, digging through the mound of ice for a few moments before pulling out a large bottle that was full of a slightly murky amber liquid. She set it on top of a large box that appeared to be filled with small glass cups, which I quickly realized were shot glasses. She picked up the box and carried it over to us, setting it on the table before doing a quick count of how many people were in the room, including herself, and pulled out five shot glasses for each person once she had.

Armin, being the sweet, innocent coconut that he was (or I at least knew him to be), apparently didn't know why Hanji was doing this. "Uh, Hanji, what're those for?"

Hanji set down the last shot glass and looked to Armin, who was looking back at her confusedly. "They're so we can play Never Have I Ever."

"But... don't you use your fingers for that?"

Erwin snickered. "That's what she said." Armin's face turned a bit pink, and I was somewhat surprised to hear the sound of Levi quietly snickering with Erwin coming from beside me.

Hanji ignored what Erwin had said and answered Armin's question. "Normally, yes. But that's not how we play. We use shots! Each person gets five shots in front of them; you noticed that, right?" Armin nodded, his eyes briefly flickering down to the coffee table that was covered in shot glasses. "Right. We play the same way as anyone else would, but instead of putting a finger down, you take a shot. Whoever runs out first is, well, out. The person who's the last one with shots left is the winner. That make sense?"

Armin nodded again. "Yeah. Thanks, Hanji."

Hanji began to pour the shots. "No problem, coconut."

"Oh my god!" Armin exclaimed in frustration. "What the shit?!"

Everyone's heads turned to look at Armin, expressions full of bewilderment and shock. Armin hardly ever cussed, and here he was, yelling profanities because Hanji had called him "Coconut". To say we were shocked was an understatement.

"U-um, Armin?" I spoke up before the others, who were still staring at Armin with wide eyes and open mouths.

He stopped yelling and looked at me with eyes that held far too much innocence for somebody who'd just been yelling the things he had. "What is it, Eren?"

"What... what the hell was that?!" I exclaimed.

Armin's face turned pink. "Oh... sorry, I... I don't know what came over me."

"Yeah," Marco said, "neither do we."

"Armin, does it really bug you _that_ much when people call you a coconut?" Connie spoke up hesitantly.

"Apparently it does." Hanji poured the last shot and stood up straight. "Sorry about that, Armin."

"Oh, um, it's okay, Hanji. I overreacted." Armin shuffled his feet on the floor and twiddled his thumbs in his lap. "Sorry, guys."

I opened my mouth to say something, but didn't get the chance to speak before Sasha stood up from her seat and spoke excitedly to Armin. "No, don't apoligoze! Armin, I've hardly ever heard you cuss. That was fuckin' awesome!"

"Oh, I wouldn't-"

"No, she's right." Marco cut Armin off. "That was pretty cool."

Armin blushed a little bit and averted his eyes to the floor, and Hanji spoke up. "Okay, it's nice to see that that's all sorted out. Can we play now?" There were nods all around the room, and Hanji clapped her hands once and exclaimed, "alright, ladies! Now the real fun begins!"

 **A/N**

 **These short chapters I s2g**

 **I'm so sorry.**

 **Hopefully next one will be longer because if all goes to plan it will contain Never Have I Ever AND Truth or Dare AND smuts**

 **French stuff:**

 **Non, vous gosse - no, you brat**

 **l est un matériau de copain. - it's boyfriend material.**

 **okay that's all from me**

 **new chap next wednesday like always**

 **#itsalmost11andionlyjustrealizedthaticompletelyforgottopostthisonhereoopssssss**

 **(soz about that btw)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I should stop promising longer chapters.**

* * *

"Okay, everybody ready?" Hanji spoke to everyone in the room.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Oluo exclaimed, throwing his fist up into the air.

Petra glanced at Levi, then looked back at Hanji and asked, "What about Levi? I don't know whether or not he'll be able to speak in English the whole time."

Hanji laughed. "It's fine, Petra. I'll translate for him. Besides, it's hilarious when he forgets that he can speak English." Petra shrugged and nodded in agreement, and then Hanji spoke up again. "Okay, let's do this thing! I'll go first. Never have I ever gone longer than a week without taking a shower."

I was a little bit surprised at that fact, but was even more surprised when Sasha, Connie, Jean, Armin and Petra each took a shot.

Next was Petra. "Never have I ever had sex at a college party." I couldn't stop myself from looking towards Levi as Erwin took a shot, and was extremely relieved when he remained still and his shots remained untouched.

Oluo took a moment to think before he went. "Never have I ever gone skiing."

A few laughs came from around the room. "That's it, Oluo?" Petra spoke through her laughter. "That's pretty boring."

"Shut up," he said, pouting and crossing his arms. "I couldn't think of anything. It still counts though."

That was true, it did. I had, in fact, skied before, so I picked up one of the glasses in front of me and took a shot. Armin took one too, leaving him with only three left. Levi also took a shot, his first so far.

Erwin spoke soon after everybody who was going to take a shot had. "Never have I ever kissed a guy."

Well. He probably said that just to spite everyone, especially Marco and Jean. Sure enough, both of them scowled and took a shot, and so did Sasha, Petra, Oluo (whose face was exremely red as he did), Armin, and I. I briefly wondered when Armin, one of the most seemingly innocent people I knew, had ever kissed a guy, but my train of thought was swiftly derailed when Levi reached forward and picked up one of his shots and downed it, tossing the emptied glass over his shoulder and onto the floor.

I didn't have time to dwell on this however, because it was Armin's turn next and he didn't wait very long before he spoke. "Never have I ever willingly let someone see me naked." I hadn't done that, so I sat back and watched as Hanji, Erwin, Sasha, Connie, and Oluo each took a shot, and again felt relieved that Levi didn't.

Next was my turn. I wanted to make this a good one, so I took a bit to think.

Hanji, feeling impatient, apparently decided that I was taking too long and it was her job to hurry me up. "Come on Eren, decide!"

"Shut up, I'm thinking." I did try to think harder, however, and I'd soon decided what I wanted to say. "Never have I ever sucked a dick."

Hanji burst out laughing but took a shot nonetheless, as did Petra, Sasha, Marco (and to be honest I was fairly surprised), Jean, and Oluo.

Levi spoke, and if it weren't for the question in his tone, I would've thought that he was taking his turn. He looked straight at me and said, "Voudriez-vous?"

Hanji immediately stopped laughing, and I remembered that he was the only one who could understand him. "What'd he say?" I asked.

"Well, uh, you see," she gave a nervous chuckle. "He asked if you would like to."

"Would I like to wha-" I thought back to what I'd said. "Oh. _Oh._ Um, I think it's Levi's turn!"

Hanji jumped to agree with me. "Yeah, you're right. Levi, you're up!"

Levi sighed. "Peu importe. J'ai jamais perdu un match de J'ai jamais."

Hanji laughed. "He said he's never lost a game of Never have I ever, so if you have, you've gotta take a shot."

"Goddammit." Sasha cursed as she took a shot - her last one. Everybody else took a shot as well, because it's not hard to lose a game of Never Have I Ever.

The remainder of the game went by fairly quickly, with Levi coming out as the winner, and we had moved quickly on to Truth or Dare.

Armin, who had just been asked wether or not he was a virgin (to which his answer was yes, he was) took his turn, giving about his fifth kissing dare of the game. After Jean had pulled himself off of Marco, he took his turn to ask somebody something.

"Eren, truth or dare?"

I thought for a moment. "Truth."

Jean smirked and asked, "what're your sexual prefrences? I'm sure there's a couple of us in here who want to know."

"Actually, I don't think there are. But, since you asked, I'm hella gay. Now, my turn! Hanji," I turned towards the bespectacled woman, "truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many people have you banged since you've come to college?"

She laughed as she answered me. "I don't remember. Armin, truth or dare?" Everyone groaned when Hanji picked Armin, because we all knew that he would just give another kissing dare when it was his turn.

"Hmm..." Armin thought for a few seconds before answering. "Dare."

"Okay." Hanji smirked. "I dare you to try and chug a whole can of beer in under a minute."

"Oh, alright. I'll try it." Armin agreed, seeming somewhat reluctant. Jean stood up and grabbed a can of beer from the cooler, tossing it to him across the room. He caught it and cracked it open, then looked up and around the room at everyone who was watching. "Is somebody gonna time it, or...?"

Erwin pulled out his phone. "I'll do it."

"Okay Armin, you ready?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay. Go!" Hanji spoke, and Armin started to chug as Erwin started the timer. Armin tilted his head back, trying to drink as much as possible as fast as possible. Just as he reached ten seconds left, he coughed slightly, pulling the can away from his mouth and leaning forward as he retched, beer spurting out of his nose and all over the coffee table.

Everybody laughed but Armin, who was rubbing his nose with the back of his hand to try and ease the burning sensation he was no doubt experiencing. After the laughter had mostly died down, Armin's eyes darted around the room as he tried to decide who he would ask. The landed next to me, and he spoke up. "Levi, truth or dare?"

Levi seemed to contemplate his reply for a moment before he answered. As he did, I wondered what he was going to say, considering he no doubt knew that if he chose dare, Armin would make him kiss somebody.

When Levi did answer (in English, for once), I was both surprised and not at the same time. "Dare."

* * *

 **French stuff:**

 **(not putting in Levi's turn for Never Have I Ever because Hanji said what he meant)**

 **Voudriez-vous?-would you like to?**


	11. Chapter 11

**quick warning before you read this: mild smuts be ahead.**

 **if you don't wanna read it, probably just don't read this chapter, 'cause that's pretty much all this one is.**

 **that is all.**

* * *

Armin giggled briefly before saying, "I dare you to kiss Eren."

Levi looked towards me, and I hardly had any time to think before he'd leaned forward and placed his lips on mine somewhat roughly. I let out a quiet sound of surprise when he almost immediately swept his tongue across my bottom lip, as if asking permission. I kept my lips closed, but couldn't hold back a quiet gasp when Levi reached a hand up and tangled his fingers in my hair, pulling lightly on the strands. He took the chance the moment my lips were parted to slide his tongue into my mouth, and I tried to muffle a quiet moan as we continued to make out.

Our hands roamed all over each other's bodies, gently tugging at our shirts asi f we wanted nothing more but for them to disappear. Levi gently pushed against me, sending my back into the couch cushions behind me, and he moved from his seat to straddle my lap and kiss me more passionately.

I let out a barely audible gasp when Levi suddenly rolled his hips forward, providing some sudden - and well received - friction between the two of us.

We pulled apart when we heard Hanji cough not-so-quietly just as Levi's hands had begun to move under the hem of my shirt.

Levi slid off of my lap and sat back down beside me, sending me a look that told me we definitely weren't finished.

We played a few more rounds of Truth or Dare, but I didn't pay attention at all. Just as Jean took his turn, I grabbed Levi's hand and stood up, pulling the two of us towards the door.

Levi looked up at me briefly before turning around and announcing to everyone, "nous allons probablement pas de retour."

Hanji burst out laughing after Levi had spoken, and shouted as we went though the door, "use protection!"

I scowled and pulled Levi the rest of the way out of the door. I stumbled down the hall and into an unoccupied room, and almost as soon as the door had closed, Levi had pinned me against it, attaching his lips to mine. I ran my fingers through his soft hair, and he groaned quietly when I gave a gentle tug.

Levi's hands found their way under my shirt, running across my chest and stomach, and soon enough my shirt had been pulled over my head and sent off to the side somewhere. I slipped Levi's shirt off of him and tossed it to the side, too, leaving both of us shirtless and running our hands all over each other.

Levi pulled the two of us away from the door and tossed me onto the bed, climbing on top of me and attacking the sensitive skin of my neck with his lips. I moaned loudly, sliding my hands down Levi's back and toward his ass. As soon as I had reached it, Levi stopped what he was doing to my neck and sat up, holding himself up with one hand on my chest, moving the other down to my crotch and palming me through my tight jeans before undoing the button and zipper and pulling them down, along with my boxers.

I gasped as I felt his cold fingers wrap around me and slowly slide up and down, and I couldn't hold back the nearly constant stream of curses and moans when he moved down and I felt his hot, wet mouth wrap around me as well. It didn't take long before I came, shooting into his mouth. Levi sat up and swallowed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and kissing me once before sliding off of the bed. I watched him as he slid off his own pants and cum-stained boxers before he came back over to the bed and pulled the covers over him and me.

Just as I drifted off to sleep, I felt him wrap his arms around me and bury his face into the crook of my neck, and I smiled.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry this is so short and it's shitty and ugh**

 **I don't know why I can't seem to be able to write smut like I used to. I mean, I read plenty of it, so I know pretty much what to do when I _do_ write it, but I dunnah.**

 **sry**

 **the one thing that Levi said in French:**

 **nous allons probablement pas de retour - we probably won't come back**

 **alrighty then that's all from me see you next week**

 **hopefully the next few chapters wont be such shit**


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up with a pounding headache. I tried to sit up from the position I was laying in, but I felt a weight on my waist the prevented me from doing so. I slowly lifted the blanket I was laying under, quickly dropped it in shock when I saw that I was naked, and there was somebody else in the bed who was too and had their arm around me.

I was naked, and cuddling with another naked man.

Or at least, I assumed it was a man, considering I was about as straight as a circle, but I had no idea what'd happened the previous night, so I couldn't be entirely sure. I could feel breath on the back of my neck, so I knew for sure that there was somebody there (if the arm wasn't enough proof), but I had no clue.

So that I could see who it was that I'd presumably fucked the previous night, I rolled over where I laid and was met with the sight of Levi's sleeping face. I slapped a hand over my mouth to muffle my gasp, and the sudden movement on my part caused Levi to stir, his eyes fluttering open a few moments later.

The two of us laid there for what felt like an eternity, staring at each other with our arms still wrapped around us and our legs in a tangle beneath the sheets, until Levi spoke, his tone barely above a whisper.

"So... do you remember anything from last night?"

I shook my head. "No, not much after going to the room with Hanji. My head just hurts."

"What _do_ you remember?"

I pulled myself out of Levi's arms and sat up on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on my forehead to try and soothe my pounding headache. "Not a lot. We came to the party, you left Armin and I by ourselves, we eventually made our way up to the room with Hanji, Jean and Marco went into the closet to play Seven Minutes in Heaven, and you busted in, drunk as all fuck and spouting shit in French. Then we played Never Have I Ever, and-"

Levi cut me off. "Wait, what did you say I was doing?"

"Uh... You were talking in French?" I spoke my reply as a question, unsure if that was what he'd wanted me to repeat.

"Shit," he mumbled. "I really _was_ drunk."

"Uh... yeah." I looked back at Levi to see that he'd rolled onto his back and had both of his hands on his face, his elbows high in the air. "Um, Levi?"

He moved one of his hands slightly and peered at me from underneath it. "What?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

It didn't take long for him to answer. "Beer pong, and then playing Never Have I Ever with all of you guys."

"Shit..." I mumbled to myself. There was no telling whether or not we'd actually done anything together, seeing as neither of us could remember enough to figure it out.

"So... what do we do now?" I heard Levi's voice from behind me, his tone holding an uncharacteristic uncertainty.

"I don't know, Levi. I don't know what we do now." I stood up and started searching around the room for my clothes, tossing all of them onto the bed in a pile once I'd found them.

I had just started getting dressed when Levi spoke again. "I think we should talk about it."

I whipped around to face him, my pants only pulled halfway up my legs and my tone carrying annoyance. "What the fuck does _that_ mean? Talk about it to other people? I don't think so."

Levi scoffed. "No, you idiot. We need to talk about it with each other. Figure out what comes next, you know."

"I think you're wrong." I pulled my shirt over my head and buckled me belt whilst I spoke. "I think we should do exactly the opposite. I think I'm going to leave, and you're going to stay the fuck away from me until I can decide what I want to do about this."

"Whatever you want to do, I guess." I scowled as I exited the bedroom, casting a quick glance over my shoulder as I did to see Levi roll back over onto his side and pull the blanket over himself.

I quickly checked to see if anybody was still in the room where we'd been last night, to see that everybody was passed out either on the floor or the couches. I quietly crept over to where Armin was and shook him by his shoulder until he woke up.

"Wha...?" His eyes cracked open, and he peered up at me in confusion.

"Come on Armin, we're leaving." I put out a hand and he took it to let me help him up to his feet.

Armin rubbed his eyes and yawned as I began to pull him out of the room and through the frat house, back out to my car. I climbed into the driver's seat and Armin got in on the passenger's side, and Armin spoke up as I pulled out into the street to head back to my dorm. "Why're we leaving so early?"

I sighed before I spoke again. "I've got something I need to explain."

* * *

 **Holy shit why are my chapters so short**

 **sorry about that**

 **also sorry because this got posted so late in the day**

 **on another note, my cat decided that it would be a good idea to fall asleep on top of my left arm while I was typing, so if there's lots of typos, that's why.**

 **sorry I'm such shit**

 **bye**


	13. Chapter 13

"You did _what_?"Armin exclaimed. "Okay, that's it. We're going to go get coffees and you're going to tell me everything."

I sighed and changed course, heading to the coffee shop instead if the dorm building. "There's not really a lot to tell. I can't exactly remember what happened."

"Whatever. You're going to tell me."

I pulled into the parking lot and we both got out of the car and went inside. I chose a table while Armin (who stayed there a lot longer than he should have to talk to the barista) went to order our drinks. When he finally came back, he slid my drink to me and took his seat.

"Spill."

"Like I said, there isn't much, but I'll try I guess." I held my hands together in front of me on the table, twiddling my thumbs as I began to speak. "You know everything that happened pretty much, up until I guess when Levi and I left the room."

"Actually, about that..."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him confusedly. "What?"

"Uhh... I only remember until about the end of Never Have I Ever."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah... apparently I'm pretty lightweight."

I snorted. "Yeah, no shit."

"Shut up." Armin fake-pouted at me as he replied. "Do you remember any further?"

"I do actually. I mean, not by much, but it's still more than you."

Armin crossed his arms in from of himself. "Well, c'mon then, tell me!"

"Well, after we finished Never Have I Ever, we started playing Truth or Dare. You kept giving everyone kissing dares, including Levi and I, I think."

"Heh... sorry about that."

"No, don't worry about it, it's fine. But really, all I can remember of Truth or Dare is all of the dares that led up to Levi and I kissing. I guess all there would be to remember after that would be... you know..."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So, what'd you do about Levi? Did he say anything to you? Did you say anything to him? Didn't he originally go to the party with us? How do you think he got home?" Armin started pouring out questions faster than I could keep up with them.

"Armin, holy shit, stop talking for a minute."

"Sorry. But, what exactly happened this morning?"

"Well," I began slowly, think of how I would say each word before I did. "When I woke up, I was naked, and so was Levi. Then he woke up, and I got out of the bed and we talked for a minute while I got dressed, and then I left."

"When you say talk, do you mean actually talk, or did you scream at him for a minute and a half and then leave?"

"Uh..." My face turned a bit red, because I knew that Armin was pretty much spot-on with the second option. "That depends what you mean by scream."

Armin gave me a "seriously, come on" look and said, "so, I take it it was the latter then."

"Maybe a little bit." I stared down blankly at the table for a moment. "So... what do I do now?"

"Well," Armin spoke, and I could tell from the tone of his voice that I wasn't going to like what he was suggesting. "This is just my opinion, and you don't have to do this, but I think you should talk to Levi about it to see where you're going to go from here."

"No."

"Come on Eren, you're going to have to talk to him eventually. What about your French class? You two share that, don't you?"

"Well..." I tried to think of some sort of clever response, but I could not.

"See? You know I'm right." Armin gave me a smug look, and I shrugged at him.

"Maybe you are. It doesn't matter to me. I'll talk to him when I'm ready to, French class or no."

"Whatever you say." A short silence passed between us for a moment before Armin announced, "well, I've finished my coffee. Can we go back to the dorms now?"

I stared down at my still nearly-full cup for a few seconds before deciding that I could just bring it with me. "Yeah, sure I guess. Let's go."

We both stood up and exited the shop, heading back to my car to make the trip to the dorms. The entire way, though, I was mentally arguing with myself about what to do about Levi.

Just as Armin had left me to myself and gone into his own dorm, I decided what I would do.

I was going to avoid Levi as much as possible for the time being.

* * *

 **Eeeehhhhhhhh I don't really like how this ended.**

 **Oh well, it's longer than the last one.**


	14. Chapter 14

Staying away from Levi proved to be harder than I'd originally thought it would be. In all honesty, I'd never been any good at avoiding people, and this situation had proved to be no different so far. It seemed that everywhere I went, Levi was there too.

One such time had been one day when I had been at a small park that was located barely on-campus. I'd gotten a coffee and was sitting underneath a small shade tree when I'd seen Hanji approaching me at an almost inhuman speed, dragging Erwin by his hand behind her.

"Hi, Eren!" I heard her call out to me, and I looked up to see her waving excitedly.

She soon reached me and stopped running, and I spoke up. "Hi Hanji. What're you doing?"

She shrugged. "Not much. Me, Erwin and Levi all just wanted to come someplace to relax, and this seemed like the best place aside from the quad."

I'd frozen up at the sound of his name, but I knew that there was no was I could escape this situation without seeing Levi. Then, I realized that he wasn't with Hanji and Erwin. "So... where _is_ Levi?"

Hanji motioned behind herslef in the direction from which she'd come. "He didn't want to run."

Mere seconds later I saw Levi approaching; as he did so, he must have spotted me, because he briefly stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened a bit.

He waved at the three of us, calmly saying, "Hey."

I looked over at him, pretending that that was the first time I'd seen him and trying to make the situation as not awkward as possible. "Oh, hi Levi."

Hanji waved ecstatically at Levi as he approached. "Hi!"

Erwin also offered a small wave in greeting before Levi spoke again. "Would you guys wanna go for coffee?"

I saw this as my opportunity for escape and promptly took it. "Well, I would, but I was just about to go back to my dorm to study. I need to work on my French." Glancing down at the cup that I was holding in my hands, I added, "and I've already got coffee, so I don't need any more."

Levi scowled at me as Hanji replied to my statement. "That's fine. I think I do wanna go, so we'll see you around, okay Eren?"

"Yeah." I stood up and waved a bit at the three as I turned to leave.

"See you later, Eren." Erwin spoke as I walked away.

Glancing back at them, I saw Levi's harsh gaze trained on me and I knew that this wasn't over.

 **A/N**

 **yes i know i've been very far behind and I'm a bad noodle**

 **forgive me**

 **tbh I dont think its gonna be vry hard tho bc I'm gonna post like three more chapters after this one**


	15. Chapter 15

Never had the idea of sleeping for a straight day appealed to me as much as it was now. I didn't want to go anywhere, let alone to the one class I had scheduled for today: French. After the encounter I'd had in the park with Levi, I'd seldom left my apartment to do anything aside from my classes and the occasional venture to the dorm building's kitchen to get some food to eat.

Jean seemed to have noticed something wrong with me, and he almost constantly pestered me about it.

I was laying on my bed with my head hanging off of the side and my eyes closed, wishing I had something to do but at the same time not wanting to do anything. Jean sat on his bed, leaning over to tie his shoes, and he spoke with what I could almost call concern in his tone.

"Eren, are you alright? You've seemed kind of off for the past couple of days."

My eyes slid shut as I mumbled a response. "'M fine."

"You're obviously not," he scoffed at me. "Otherwise you wouldn't have been moping around the dorm for the last week."

"What's it matter to you?"

Jean's face went a bit red. "Well, when you're here all the time, I can't have anybody over."

"Like who?" I cracked open one eye and glanced at Jean. "You don't mean Marco, do you?"

"What if I do?"

I laughed dryly and pulled myself up onto my bed, wrapping my blanket around myself and closing my eyes once more, not providing Jean with any verbal response.

"I don't know what the fuck that's supposed to mean, but I don't care. You've gotta get out and do something."

I rolled over and glared up at him, but before I could open my mouth to say anything, there was a knock at the door. I groaned and rolled myself to face the way I'd been before as Jean stood up go go answer it.

I froze when I heard the voice of the person on the other side. "Is Eren here?"

Jean looked over at me, and I looked back, shaking my head vigorously and hoping he would get the message and tell Levi that I was gone. I was sure he'd understood what I wanted him to do, but he instead narrowed his eyes at me and looked back to Levi, replying, "yeah, he's right inside. You should come in."

"Thanks." I heard his reply right before I saw him, the two of us making eye contact for a brief moment before I pulled my blanket up over my eyes and curled up, almost as if I was trying to hide under the covers like a child. There was a sudden weight added to one side of the bed, and I knew that Levi had sat down on it. "Eren, we need to talk."

I pulled my blanket tighter around myself, effectively creating a sort of cocoon. "Go away." My voice was muffled by the fabric, but Levi heard me anyway.

"No. We need to talk, Eren, and I'm not leaving until we do."

"I wish you would," I mumbled to myself.

Jean, who was still standing by the door, decided that that was a good time to speak up. "Uh... Should I leave?"

I pulled my blanket away from my face just far enough to reply. "No, you should stay here."

Jean nodded and pulled the door open. "Okay then, I'm going. See you guys later." With that, he walked out of the door and pulled it closed behind himself.

And then I was alone, trapped in my own dorm with the person that I wanted to see the least right now. I pulled my blanket back over my face and mumbled, "fuck you, Jean."

 **A/N**

 **I'm sorry I suck at writing long chapters anymore and that this was super late bye**


	16. Chapter 16

"Eren." I heard Levi's voice from behind me but still did not turn over; I still didn't want to talk to him, though I knew it had to happen eventually.

"Go away."

I could almost hear him rolling his eyes. "Wow, so mature of you. Look, Eren, we need to talk. I know you don't want to, but you need to."

"Why though?"

I assumed I had taken him by surprise; that he hadn't excepted me to grace him with a response, seeing as he paused a moment and shifted his weight on the bed a bit before he spoke. "Well, for one thing, people are going to start to notice."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that people are going to start to catch on to the fact that we aren't exactly getting along."

I snorted. "You mean they haven't already?"

"Actually, I do." He paused for a moment, and I felt the tiniest movement on the mattress, most likely from him crossing his arms or some other small action. "So, what are we going to do about this?"

I shrugged, and resumed my previous silence. Levi sighed and spoke again, a bit softer. "Eren, I don't want us to be fighting like this." The pure emotion that I heard in his tone surprised me, and I finally rolled over to face him. When I saw his face, his eyes were wide and I could almost swear I could see the tiniest bit of a grateful smile ghosting on his lips as I spoke.

"But... We haven't even been talking, let alone fighting."

Levi uncrossed his arms (I'd been correct in assuming he'd crossed them earlier) and slumped forward a bit, resting his elbows on his knees and lacing his fingers together in front of himself, staring at his hands. "Yeah, I know. We might as well be, though." I gave him a look, hoping to convey my thoughts of _"what the fuck is that supposed to mean,"_ and I assumed it his worked because he soon continued. "I hate not being able to talk to you, Eren. I know that we haven't even known each other that long, but... I really like you. A lot. And, as childish as it may sound, I don't mean like a friend. I don't think it's love yet, but I have a feeling that it eventually will be. Because of that, hearing you say what you said, and avoiding me like the plague in addition to that... I would almost rather having you scream at me as loudly as you could, to tell me how much you hate me, instead of staying completely silent and leaving me to try and figure it out for myself."

At that point, to say that I was taken aback would have been an extremely gross understatement. Out of all the things that Levi could have, or even _should_ have said, that was extremely far from expected. "But, Levi... If you care so much about me, why did you act so much like you didn't that morning when I'd left the room? From what I could tell, you basically just rolled over and fell back asleep."

"I know I acted like I didn't care, and I'm sorry. The truth was, I cared so much that I didn't want to argue with you or try to make you stay and end up making you feel worse than you already did. I would rather hurt myself than hurt you, Eren."

I stared at Levi in awe, searching his averted gaze for any sign of insincerity and finding none. "Levi..." I didn't quite know what to say. He'd looked up at me at the sound of his name, and I again searched his eyes for something, anything to reveal how he was feeling at that moment. I saw something that I could only describe as a terrifyingly beautiful mixture of hope and dread, presumably for what I was going to say next. "Levi... Do you remember what I said before I left? I do."

He looked at me confusedly. "I'm sure I can, but would you mind telling me just what you mean?"

"I said, and I'm paraphrasing here, to leave me alone until I could decide what I wanted to do about it; about us." I paused and exhaled before continuing. "Well, I think I've made my decision."

I saw the hope come flooding back into Levi's expression, but he still regarded me with caution. "And... What is it?"

I shifted until I was in a position in front of Levi and I felt him tense up as I slowly wrapped my arms around Levi's waist and gently rested my head on his shoulder in a calm but cautious hug, squeezing my eyes shut. "I've decided I'm going to give you another chance."

 **welp**

 **That went well I think**

 **I did manage to get a kind of longer chapter too so that's good**

 **Thanks for reading bye**


	17. Chapter 17

Just because I had made my decision about what I was going to do about Levi and I, that didn't mean that we were immediately great friends again. We still had some warming up to do, and one way that we went about managing this was to (albeit begrudgingly) accept most of the offers that Hanji made to go out and do social things. One such time about two weeks after we'd talked in my dorm was a trip to a movie with our "group", which consisted of Hanji, Erwin, Petra, Oluo, Levi, and I, during one of the times in which none of us had any classes scheduled. Apparently having thought that we were still the best of friends, Hanji had decided that Levi and I should sit beside each other. While the film was playing, I'd had my arm on the armrest between our seats and Levi - in one of the most cliché decisions he could've possibly made - had taken my hand in his and rested his arm beside mine, not removing his eyes from the large screen in front of us. My eyes had immediately shot downward to our intertwined fingers, and though I felt a bit nervous, it was an almost pleasant feeling, and so I decided not to move my hand away from his.

As soon as the credits had begun to show onscreen and the lights turned back to their original bright-but-still-dim that they'd been before the movie, Levi had immediately released me from the gentle grip he'd been holding on my hand, and I had stood up beside him and held my hand out in front of myself, staring at it for a moment and allowing my face to become slightly hot before looking back up and dropping it back down to my side as everybody left the theater.

Originally, I'd ridden with Hanji and Erwin to the theater, but when we were done, Levi had asked her if I could ride with him. Hanji, slightly surprised but seemingly satisfied by the suggestion, had agreed and sent me on my merry way to Levi's car. He didn't say anything to me at first when I got in, but after a few minutes he decided to speak up.

"So, Eren," he said, not removing his eyes from the road, "what did you think of the movie?"

I wasn't sure if the question was literal; if he was asking whether or not I actually liked the movie or if he meant holding his hand throughout the duration, so I went with a safe answer that could satisfy either circumstance. "I really liked it, it was good."

I could swear I saw the slightest bit of a smile playing across Levi's lips as he paused before speaking up again a few minutes later. "Would you want to go out to dinner sometime?"

I, a bit taken aback by the sudden question, said, "what?"

Levi sighed and repeated himself. "Do you want to get dinner with me sometime?"

As I was still staring at Levi he glanced over at me for the first time, and as our eyes met I could swear I saw a bit of uncharacteristic nervousness in his gaze before his eyes moved back onto the road.

"Well... I guess I wouldn't mind...?" I replied hesitantly, making the end sound somewhat like a question.

Again, Levi did not look at me. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and said, "you don't sound too sure."

"Sorry... Yeah, I would like to get dinner with you sometime."

"Okay. Be ready and in your dorm at six tomorrow."

"Fuck, tomorrow?" I looked up at him, surprised. "That's awfully soon, don't you think?"

"No, I kind of don't."

I shrugged and decided to play it off as classic Levi; deciding it must be a normal thing for him to ask somebody on a date and expect to go the very next day. "Alright then. I'll be ready and at my dorm at six."

"Good."

Most of the remainder of the ride to my dorm building was spent in silence; I tried a few times to make small conversation, but it always died down and we were left in the quiet again.

Levi pulled into the parking lot outside of the large building and parked, rolling the passenger's seat window dowm as I climbed out of the car and closed the door. "See you tomorrow?"

I nodded and confirmed, "See you tomorrow," just before Levi rolled the car's window back up and drove away, leaving me alone to go back to my dorm.

 **A/N**

 **heyooo**

 **I'm actually the smallest bit proud of myself because this chapter was actually just over 750 words not including the author's note and that makes me feel good about me**

 **in other news: I'm now on easter break, and that means I might get more time to write, which means that there's a possibility that the next chapter will be a bit longer**

 **in other other news: my birthday is next Tuesday! woot woot im getting older**

 **also i'm back up to date now and im not behind any more and the next chapter should be up next wednesday**

 **okey that's all from me for now bye**


End file.
